The Flame That Never Dies
by BeardOfSenecaCrane
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are now married and the parents of two children. They knew having children would be hard, but trying to explain to your children how truly brutal of life you had as a teenager sounds impossible to Katniss and Peeta. Things begin to change in the Mellark home as the secrets finally come out and old faces return.
1. Chapter 1

(Katniss' POV.)

Tick tock. Tick tock. My tired eyes shift over to the old clock above the fireplace. The crackling orange flames fill me with sorrow, the memories beginning to claw their way back in.

This time it's Cinna's face haunting me, making me wish even more that he was still alive. It's the same way with Prim, my father, Finnick, everyone. Simple things remind me of that person, making me dwell more on the fact that I'll never see them again.  
I picture Cinna's delicately drawn gold eyeliner, attracting more attention to his beautifully crafted brown eyes. The same brown eyes that could get one good look at me, then design magnificent clothing stitched with such beauty and District Twelve pride, it was overwhelming.

He didn't do the typical coal miner get-up all the past designers went with. He brought a more brilliant idea to the table. People ate every single outfit up, amazed each time. So was I. The man was a genius.

I was turned into a symbol of hope, inspiring people to stand up against the Capitol. Cinna did the impossible, setting the Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve on fire, branding me as the Girl On Fire. This is a title that will never leave me, and I will cherish forever. A soft voice suddenly breaks my train of thought.

"Katniss?" he whispers, his delicate blue eyes studying me closely.  
Peeta's gentle lips meet mine before I even have time to reply. I hold onto this kiss for a long time, his touch instantly soothing me. He brings his hands up to my cheeks, carefully wiping away the tears I didn't realize were there.

Words aren't needed anymore to explain why things like this happen. Why I find myself crying when I think about the past. Why we wake some nights, screaming the names of those we love. Nightmares are far from uncommon for either of us, Peeta's warm embrace being the only thing able to calm me down.

"I love you," he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. Peeta presses his forehead against mine, looking deep into my eyes.  
"I love you too," I reply, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Peeta's lips curl into a smile as he slowly stands up, making his way back to the kitchen. I lean back in the rocking chair, my gaze switching back to the flames that warm the small room.

"Daddy and I are ready to show you what we made," a little voice says from the entrance to the kitchen. I look up, a smile beginning to form.

The voice came from Finnius, the young boy so closely resembling his father. His blond hair is swept messily to the side, his entire face covered in a thin layer of flour. I can't help but laugh at the baking hat propped crookedly on his head.  
Before I even have time to get up, Finnius is already at my side, locking his fingers between mine. He tugs on me, giggling. We enter the kitchen, his hand still wrapped tightly around mine.

A laugh escapes my lips as he rushes around the kitchen, gathering clean plates to set on the table.  
"Did you guys make something yummy?" I ask, taking a seat at the table. He flashes me a grin, nodding excitedly.  
Peeta's arms suddenly wrap around my neck. He pulls me into a quick kiss, smiling down at me.

"Finn is just like his father when it comes to baking," I whisper up to him, smiling.  
He lets out a light laugh, nodding his head in agreement as he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm gonna be a baker when I grow up, just like dad," Finnius says to us, his back still turned as he continues to prepare the big reveal. I raise an eyebrow at Peeta, curious to know what they baked.  
Peeta shakes his head, refusing to tell me. The door to the kitchen suddenly swings open, revealing our daughter Rose. Her dirty blond braid swings loosely to the side, her forehead damp with sweat. She takes a seat next to Peeta, looking up at us with curious brown eyes.

"What did you and Finn make?" Rose asks him, her eyes wide with excitement.  
Peeta gently pats Rose's back, smiling down at her. "The little guy and I refuse to tell. You'll just have to wait and see."  
Rose's eyes shift over to mine, her lips curling into a wide smile.

"I finally hit the bullseye today," she says in a soft voice, her eyes lighting up with pride. I reach over and give her hand a light squeeze, the smile not leaving my face.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose." I whisper, trying my best not to begin crying again. Peeta must notice how close I am to tears, his fingers now locked between mine.

Rose flashes me a smile, the pride not leaving her beautiful brown eyes. I lean back in my seat, holding on tightly to Peeta's hand. Memories of my first time with a bow, flood my mind. Some good, some bad.

It reminds me of hunting with Gale, that being the reason my mother, Prim and I were able to survive without our father. The memories build on one another, blurring together into one big mess. Right when I'm about to lose it, I'm pulled into another quick kiss, Peeta's gentle lips becoming my escape from the pain.

I nuzzle my head into his shoulder, letting myself calm down once again. A pan suddenly slides across the table, revealing a hot batch of cheese buns. The delicious smell fills the room, all the pain now forgotten about. I pull Finnius into a big hug, running my fingers through his messy hair. I can feel him giggling into my shirt, the flour from his face brushing off onto the fabric.

"Thank you. They look amazing," I whisper into his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek. He scrambles around the table, taking the buns from the pan and placing them onto all of our plates.

"Dad told me they were your favorite," he whispers from across the table as he takes a seat, placing the last piece of bread onto his own plate.

I look over at Peeta, his eyes now trained on mine. Warmth spreads all over me as I take a bite of the bread, the delicious flavor of cheese exploding in my mouth. Finnius smiles at this, clearly very proud of the reactions he's getting from us.

I find myself now looking at my two beautiful children, noticing every feature I hadn't noticed before. Finnius so closely resembles Peeta, it's unbelievable. The same blond hair and light blue eyes. The same passion for baking and a creative mind.

I look over at Rose, noticing how much we look alike. As I look more, I notice that she actually is a strong mix of both Peeta and I. She has the same sloped nose as Peeta, but her smile mirroring mine. It reminds me of the times in the meadow with Gale, when I declared how strongly I was against having children and getting married.

Without the Hunger Games, I know my children will always be safe from harm. Having children and marrying Peeta has made me more happy than I had ever dreamed it would be like to have a family back then. I know now that without them, I wouldn't be alive.  
I would have went through with starving myself to death. Peeta, Rose and Finnius are my true escapes from pain.

Just like I cherish the beautiful memories I still have of those I lost, I know I will always cherish the family I have. The Girl On Fire and the Boy With The Bread together doesn't sound the same way it did back then. It sounds better.


	2. Chapter 2

(Katniss' POV.)

The arrow slices the muggy air, nailing the sloppily painted target spot-on. My arms sag to my sides, my surroundings frozen. A feeling of youth fills my heart, making me smile.

With age and the priorities of parenting, archery is something I haven't been able to do every single day. When I do though, it's the best feeling in the world. It brings me back to the days of hunting with Gale, being able to shoot down multiple birds as if in my sleep. Simple and easy.

Now older and lacking recent practice, it takes a few extra trys to nail the bullseye, but I slowly get back into my old ways.  
I've been so lost in the world of hitting the target; I almost forgot that I'm supposed to be giving Rose advice.

"Mom?" I hear her whisper from behind me. I break free from my daze, turning around to face her. She is clutching my old bow so tight, her knuckles have turned white. I realize it's because of how excited she is.

"That was AMAZING!" she exclaims, bouncing on the heels of her boots. Her braid whips across her face as she celebrates, a huge smile painted from cheek to cheek.

A shy laugh escapes my lips, my cheeks beginning to burn with slight embarrassment.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I whisper, my lips beginning to curl into a smile.

"Can you hit a bird?" she asks, her eyes wide and curious.

I scratch the back of my head, laughing lightly. "It's been awhile, but I'll try for you." I say with a smirk, pulling her in close enough to tickle her stomach. She bursts out laughing, burying her head into my shoulder.

"Yes!" she exclaims, plopping herself down on the grass behind me, ready to watch. Who knows if what she's going to watch is even going to succeed, though. I definitely don't think so.

I lean down and pick up a small stone, holding it out to Rose for her to take.  
"Follow me," I whisper. She doesn't object, anxiously snatching the stone and trailing close behind as we venture into a small wooded area in the yard.

As I prepare my bow to shoot, something deep inside my heart begins to ache. Gale used to do the same method of attracting birds to be shot down, as I was about to show Rose to do.

Deep down, part of me does truly miss Gale. How we were before the Games. How we used to combine our survival skills to become one. How Gale and I would collect enough food to get by. Sometimes, we would even gather more. Another part of me feels abandoned by him. A part that knows I'd rather live without Gale than without Peeta.

I tilt my head slightly, Peeta now in view. He and Finnius are sitting on the back porch, painting pictures together. Peeta's deep blue eyes suddenly find mine, his blond hair whipping across his forehead. A smile plays across his lips as he raises a hand to wave.  
Everything begins to hit me all at once as I wave back. It feels like how it used to be; Peeta painting and baking cheese buns, me hunting and practicing my archery. It's like I'm seventeen again, except now I have two beautiful children to share the happiness with. This warms my heart, making me forget about the pain of Gale.

I turn to Rose again, tapping on the stone in her hand. "Alright, I want you to toss that as high as you can at those branches," I say, pointing to a group of branches above us.

She nods, her eyebrows furrowing in determination as she raises her arm above her head. The stone soars into the sky, slicing multiple leaves from the branches, sending them barreling down to the ground below.

A small flock of birds scramble out of the tree, two knocked down by my arrows with sloppy precision.  
Rose obviously has no clue as to how much better I used to be, so to her, that was flawless. She claps excitedly, rushing over to the birds that were hit.

"Woah," she whispers to herself, studying my work with extreme interest. She slowly walks back over to me, her eyes not leaving the birds.

"Teach me how to do that, please." she says, looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes. I smile, running my fingers along her messy braid.

"Fine," I reply with a light laugh, placing her hands correctly on the bow. Just as I'm about to give the first instruction, something catches my eye. Part of her tucked in shirt hangs loosely out, forming a shape similar to a duck tail.

I force myself to swallow the approaching tears, holding back the urge to call her "little duck," just as I had with Prim. Sweet, innocent little Prim. Her giggling brings me back into reality. I begin to give instructions to Rose, trying my best to not sound like I'm on the verge of tears.

(Peeta's POV.)

I watch intently as the brush in Finnius' hand crafts a beautiful painting of the sun, similiar to the ones I used to paint as a kid at his age. His eyebrows furrow in determination when he paints, part of his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I can't help but laugh at this, but he doesn't even look my way. It's as if he's in another world, creating just the start of a painting that will soon bloom into a whole group of other masterpieces. He's so much like me, I can't help but look back at the past when I see him painting or baking.

My gaze shifts over to Katniss and Rose, who are still practicing archery. I always wonder if Katniss feels the same way I feel about Finnius, but with Rose. It feels like you're looking at a smaller version of yourself, only without the Hunger Games being part of their lives.

"Is this good, dad?" Finnius asks, turning to look at me with raised eyebrows. I run my fingers through his messy blond hair, smiling down at him.

"It's perfect, Finn." I reply. A toothy smile spreads across his face, the same look of pride he had in his eyes when he baked those cheese buns, reappearing. A faint sound off in the distance catches my attention. My head snaps up, greeted by Katniss and Rose who are now making their way back to the porch.

I reach over to the tray I prepared just minutes ago, and set it in my lap as I wait.  
Katniss takes a seat next to me, greeting me with a gentle kiss. The smell of nature on her clothing brings me back to when we were younger, making me smile.

"Still got it in you, Girl on Fire?" I ask with a light laugh.

Her lips curl into a smile, her cheeks beginning to turn pink. She shakes her head slightly, heaving in a deep sigh.

"The flames aren't exactly as strong as when I was sixteen, but I'm getting back to the way I was." she replies with a shrug, her eyes now noticing the tray resting on my lap.

I reach down and pick up the cup of tea I prepared for her, which she gladly accepts.  
"No sugar in your tea I assume, bread boy?" she asks with a smirk.

A laugh escapes my lips. I pull her into a kiss, pressing my forehead to hers.

"Always," I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

(Peeta's POV.)

Watching your son grow into a mirror image of yourself makes you think. It makes you think long and hard. I watch closely as Finnius adds the final touches to his painting of the sun, his hand movements quick and swift.

Memories of being sixteen again start to resurface, making me smile. I think of all the times that I would paint my deepest feelings, giving me a sense of relief to let it out on paper.

All the nightmares brought to life in almost too real of detail, causing Katniss to hate them. I hated them too, of course. It just felt good to get the nightmares off of my chest. What happened in the Games definitely did not come across as sunshine and rainbows; it was dark and unforgettable, hence starting the chain of nightmares Katniss and I both battled through for a long, long time.

As time moved forward, the nightmares became less frequent, the comfort of being in eachother's arms at night giving us a sense of peace and closure. But when they do come, you'd better believe how truly real they feel.

Some nights it's Katniss, some nights me, only she takes them much harder than I do. She will suddenly jolt forward, panting heavily, her entire body drenched in sweat and tears as she sobs into my chest, muttering small bits that she remembers of the nightmare.  
Seeing Katniss in pain breaks my heart more than anything. I could care less about how bad my nightmares are, I only want to comfort my beautiful wife. My Girl On Fire.

(Katniss' POV.)

Tick tock. I look over at the clock above the fireplace, the hour hand now striking the number nine.  
I call out Rose's name, beginning to fold the load of clean laundry Peeta set out on the dining room table. Rose scurries over to me, her blond braid now more messy than ever. I smile, running my fingers along the stray strands of hair.

"I see you're finally getting the hang of braiding your hair," I say with a light laugh, pulling her into a side hug. She giggles into my shoulder, burying her face into my shirt. I gently rub her back, briefly holding onto her.

It's touching moments like this that I wouldn't mind freezing time, then living in that beautiful moment forever. The bond I share with my daughter is impossible to explain.

With her, I feel as if I'm looking at a younger version of myself, my appearance only slightly altered. It's like I'm watching myself grow up again, but this time I can make better decisions. More than anything, I want Rose to grow into a beautiful and strong woman. I will make sure that happens, no matter what.

Rose Mellark will not make the same mistakes her mother made, I'll promise you that. I release Rose from my grip, setting her small pile of clothes into her arms. She kisses my cheek, clutching the clothes tightly as she begins the journey back to her bedroom.

I stack Peeta and I's clothing in my arms next, cautiously making my way to our bedroom. Right when I make it to the closet door, the clothes slip from my hold and plop down onto the carpet below me. A deep sigh escapes my lips as I bend down to gather the clothes once again.

This time I balance them in one arm, the other grasping the door handle to our closet. I twist the knob slowly, the door creaking open. As if falling from the sky, a large box suddenly comes crashing down literally inches away from head, barely missing.

I fall to the ground with a thud; the clothes now sprawled out across the carpet. What in the world? I cautiously crawl across the carpet, studying the large brown box with strong interest. The box seems faintly familiar, but nothing is coming to mind.

Once I'm finally in arms length reach of the box, I slide it closer to me, my heart pounding faster in my chest with anticipation. I slowly claw away at the thick tape plastered tightly to it, curiousity getting the best of me. A loud burst suddenly comes from the top of the box, enough tape finally stripped free of it to open up.

My fingers drag across the two flaps keeping the box still closed, but I can't get myself to open it. Not knowing what's in it makes me even more nervous to find out, but I can't just forget about it.

I suck in one last deep breath, pulling the two flaps apart. What's inside sends me into a fit of tears instantly; placed right in the middle of the box sits my Mockingjay pin, just as beautiful as ever.

(Peeta's POV.)

"Daddy, mom is crying!" Rose whispers anxiously in my ear as she tugs on my shirt, her eyes filled with worry. I'm up out of my seat before she even has time to say another word. I stop cold once I reach the kitchen, confused as to where she is.

A small whimper suddenly catches my attention, the sound coming from Katniss and I's bedroom. I rush to her side as fast as I can, my arms immediately pulling her into my embrace. Tears stream down her cheeks, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Katniss, what's wron-" I stop short, finally noticing it from the corner of my eye. The same Mockingjay pin she wore in the Hunger Games rests in her shaking hand. My fingers slowly trace the shape of the beautiful bird, then move up Katniss' arms until they reach her cheeks.

I wipe away the tears, pulling her into a long and passionate kiss, something we haven't shared in what feels like forever. My hands now cup her chin, the kiss immediately calming her down.

I finally release, pressing my forehead against hers. She looks deep into my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"There's more in the box," she whispers, holding back the urge to begin crying again. I raise an eyebrow at her, my gaze shifting over to a large brown box sitting only a few feet away from us, the top opened wide.

She nods her head, signaling me to go look inside, which I obey. The first object I spot is the pearl I gave to Katniss, the amazing memories beginning to flood my thought process. I slowly lift it up, holding the small object up to the light.

Katniss scoots closer to me, her eyes studying the pearl just as closely as mine are. I plant a kiss on her cheek, wrapping my arm around her waist as we sit together, admiring the memorable objects in the box. It nearly brings tears to my eyes, thinking about the great stories each object holds.

My train of thought is suddenly broken off by the sound of a worried voice coming from the hallway.  
"Are you okay, mommy?" Finnius asks, rushing over to hug Katniss. She laughs lightly, accepting his hug.

"Your dad came to the rescue. I'm better now, sweetheart." she replies, her lips curling into a smile as he continues to cling to her.

Rose soon follows, rushing in to comfort her mother. A smile spreads across my face, warmth filling my heart. Seeing my children want to comfort their mother more than anything is truly a beautiful thing to see.

"Woah, what's that?" Rose asks, her attention now on the pin still in Katniss' hand. Katniss and I exchange a look.  
Back when I first convinced Katniss that we should have kids, we both agreed that telling them about our past was something that needed to wait until they were old enough to understand.

Telling your children that you killed people isn't exactly something they need to hear so young. It was out of of the question. Before, it wasn't hard to keep the truth from them at all. It had never been brought up, though.

Katniss rolls the pin around in her hand, pondering on the question for a second. To my surprise, she signals Rose and Finnius to both sit by her, which they eagerly obey, nuzzling their heads into her shirt.

"This," she starts, looking down at the Mockingjay pin, "is a Mockingjay pin. Do you two know what a Mockingjay is?"

Finnius' hand shoots up as if she's a teacher and he wants to be called on. A light chuckle escapes Katniss' lips.

"What is it, little guy?" She asks with a smirk.

"It's a pretty bird," he answers, flashing us a toothy grin. I can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.  
Katniss nods, holding up the pin so both of them can see the details.

"You're right, Finn. That's exactly what it is. This pretty bird also has a special talent. Can you guess what it is?" Katniss asks, looking down at both of them. They shake their heads, their eyes wide with excitement to know more.

"They repeat what they hear. So, if you sing to them, what do you think they'll do?" she asks, both of their hands shooting up in excitement this time.

"Repeat it!" They both exclaim at the same time, giggling. Katniss looks at me from the corner of her eye. I can tell she's trying to read what I think about the whole situation, so I give her a reassuring smile.

The kids are too young to know what that pin was really used for, but for now? They will fall in love with Mockingjays about as hard as the Mockingjays did with Katniss' beautiful singing voice.

"Can I wear it, please?" Rose asks in a soft voice, looking up at Katniss with puppy dog eyes.  
Katniss looks down at the pin, then back up at her daughter.

"Be very careful," Katniss replies in a whisper, her shaky hands pinning it to Rose's shirt. You can tell from the look in her eyes that she's trying so hard not to begin crying.

As Rose stands up proudly to show off the pin, I pull Katniss into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Our little Mockingjay has been born."


	4. Chapter 4

(Katniss' POV.)

"I'm a mockingjay!" Rose exclaims, her arm movements mimicking those of a bird's wings. Finnius does the same, both of them giggling as they see who can flap their arms faster. Peeta cracks a smile, cheering them on.

Watching Rose wear that pin is honestly difficult; freshly opening up the wounds that closed so many years ago. I never really expected to see it again, I guess. I don't even remember putting all of my old stuff in that box in the first place. It's like a punch in the gut, reminding me of the story attached to such a beautiful object. I can already feel my eyes beginning to burn, preparing to let out all of the tears.

I soon find myself standing up, moving to the hallway in a burst of emotions. My head begins to ache, everything growing blurry as the tears begin to flow. I don't even care anymore about appearing strong. I know that deep down, part of me is weak. As a teenager, I never expressed this weakness inside of me.

The tears I have shed recently were way overdue, waiting to finally be released. Collectively, all of the nightmares can't even compare to the pain that goes along with missing someone you love. Someone that died right in front of your eyes, with you unable to do anything about it. This applies to more than one of the people I've lost, which only makes it hurt more.

Now Madge is the one whose face is clawing its way back into my thoughts, bringing back all of the memories I shared with such an innocent girl that in no way deserved to die. None of the people I miss deserved to die. Not Finnick. Not Prim. Not Rue. None of them deserved such a short life.

I picture myself after the reaping again; Madge visiting me at the Justice Building and giving me the Mockingjay pin. The same pin that my daughter now wore. I remember her kissing me on the cheek goodbye, indicating that she truly was a friend of mine; a friend whose life was cut way too short.

Peeta's arms are suddenly wrapped around me, cutting off my train of thought. I sob into his chest, pulling him closer to me.

"It's so hard," I whisper, my tears beginning to soak his shirt. He doesn't even let me finish, gently shushing me. His soft lips are now brushing against my ear, his heart beat growing faster in his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Katniss." He whispers soothingly, his lips soon meeting mine. I hold onto this kiss for a long time, my tense muscles beginning to relax. A little voice suddenly interrupts us, their hand tugging on my shirt.

"Are you still sad, mommy?" Finnius whispers. I lean down and pick him up, planting a kiss on his cheek as I gently rock him in my arms.

"No, I'm not sad anymore. You're making me feel better right now, Finn." I assure him, my lips curling into a smile. His face beams with pride as he nuzzles his head into my chest, giggling to himself. I turn and carry him back into the bedroom, Peeta following close behind.

Finnius slides off of my back, taking a seat next to Rose who sits cross-legged on the end of our bed. Peeta and I join them, leaning back together on the headboard. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder, his warmth reflecting onto me.

"Are the mockingjays the ones that make such pretty music outside?" Rose suddenly asks me, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, they are." I reply, nodding my head. She looks off in the distance, thinking to herself for a moment, then back down at me.

"Do you ever sing to them?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows. I suddenly picture Rue's face in my mind, quickly shaking it away before I begin to cry.

"I used to," I answer in a whisper, slightly trailing off at the end. Luckily Peeta saves me from the pain of talking, beginning to dive into stories of my singing.

(Peeta's POV.)

"She didn't just used to sing; she would sing so beautifully, all of the mockingjays would stop to listen, holding their breaths until she was done," I begin, looking over at Finnius and Rose, their attention now on me. "Her singing even took my breath away. It took everyone's away." I tell them, pulling Katniss closer to me as I speak.

"I would do anything to hear her beautiful voice just one more time," I whisper, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Smiles from ear to ear spread across both Finnius and Rose's faces, their attention now on Katniss.

"Can you please sing?" They both ask anxiously, cuddling up closer to her. Katniss smiles down at them. You can tell by the look in her eyes that she's thinking long and hard on the idea.

"Please," I whisper up at her, a smile forming on my face as well. Katniss looks deep into my eyes briefly, considering it. She finally nods her head, scooting out of the bed so that she now stands by the window, sliding it open with shaky hands.

(Katniss' POV.)

Singing to my children is something I've only done a few times; times when they were too young to remember it at all. Now all grown up, singing to them is a whole different story. I only know a few songs, but all of them have a story attached to them that bring back painful memories. Even with that true, I still feel as if I owe it to them to share something really personal.

Their whole lives, they've literally only known enough things about my past to count on one hand. As hard as that is to admit, I know that bringing up the Games to them is something that isn't even an option until they are old enough to understand. Now is definitely not that time, but I do feel as if it is to the point where things need to be introduced to them; my singing being one of those things.

I glance outside of the window, my eyes scanning the trees; a single mockingjay suddenly perching itself on one of the branches belonging to a tree nearby, two more following. I watch them closely, sucking in a deep breath as I prepare to sing the first line, my entire body beginning to shake.

"You can do it," I hear Peeta whisper from behind me, making my heart skip a beat. This calms me down a bit, slightly easing down the fear racing through my veins.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow," _I start, my voice shaking. I pause, taking another deep breath. When I look back out the window, I notice that the mockingjays have stopped singing, their little eyes trained on me intently. I continue, my body starting to relax.

"_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." _

As I'm singing, tears begin to roll down my cheeks, images of Rue blurring my thoughts. I picture our last moment together, me singing this exact song to her as she died in my arms.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away." _I continue, forcing myself to swallow the tears, Prim's face now burning into my thoughts.

I think back to the morning of the reaping, singing this song to Prim, easing her fear of being chosen. Thinking back on it, I can't imagine how betrayed she must have felt. I unintentionally lied to her. Missing Prim is the hardest thing for me to deal with. She would have been an amazing mother; an amazing aunt to Rose and Finnius. She would have also made a brilliant doctor, giving her own time to save lives.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." _I fade off on the last few words, repeating them quietly to myself as I wipe away the tears, my heart aching.

(Peeta's POV.)

Hearing Katniss sing again is so amazing of a moment, it's impossible to even put into words. It brings me back to being seventeen again, watching as the mockingjays literally fell silent for her, the same way they did with her father. Finally being able to share that kind of moment with the kids makes it even more amazing.

I look over at Finnius and Rose, their faces bright with amazement. Katniss turns to us as she wipes the tears away, slowly making her way back to the bed and sliding next to me again.

"You sing like an angel, mommy." Finnius whispers, his eyes bright and wide. Rose nods her head, her mouth stretching into a wide smile as she scoots closer to us.

"Thank you," Katniss whispers softly, sucking in the remaining tears. I wrap my arm around her neck, pulling her in closer to kiss the top of her head.

"The Girl on Fire's flame is still burning strong," I whisper in her ear, my lips curling into a smile. Her gray eyes meet mine briefly, a smile slowly forming. She pulls me into a hug, holding me there for a long time. A loud knock at the front door suddenly interrupts us, which is strange considering nobody comes to visit us. I slowly stand up, Katniss and I exchanging a look as she tags along.

"Stay here, guys." I order them as I exit our bedroom, Katniss and I beginning to walk to the front door. I stop short, cautiously grasping the door handle.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask her in a low whisper, raising an eyebrow. She shrugs her shoulders, just as confused as I am. I slowly twist the handle, the door creaking open. Who stands on our front porch is the last person we'd have expected to be visiting, considering he hasn't in over ten years. His eyes locate Katniss' first, an amused smile painted across his face.

"Care if I come in, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks, brushing a strand of gray hair out of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

(Katniss' POV.)

Haymitch was definitely not the person I expected to be behind that door. I can't help but stare, immediately noticing his dramatic change in appearance since the last time he visited.

The small amount of hair that still sits on his head has turned a light gray color, a thin beard now wrapped around his chin. He stands in a hunched down position, a wooden cane holding him upright as he slowly steps into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"Got any alcohol?" Haymitch asks, running his shaky fingers through his hair.

Peeta and I exchange a glance, both shaking our heads at him. He seems to find this absolutely hilarious, suddenly exploding into laughter.

"I figured, so I brought my own!" he exclaims, pulling a small container out of his pocket, holding it up so we can see. He tips his head back, beginning to chug down the brown liquid.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my tone coming out ruder than intended.

I think back to the last time I saw him, the memories beginning to pour in. It was a few months after Rose was born; he came over to congratulate us on our baby. It was kind of late to be congratulating us on her being born, but he didn't seem to think so. Obviously he was drunk at that time, but nothing like he was now.

His head jerks over to face me, his lips curling into a smile. "I came to visit you two, of course." He answers, taking another long chug of alcohol. I take a seat next to him, Peeta taking the one across from us.

I'm immediately hit with confusion, the pieces not matching up at all. Why would he wait ten years to visit us? It's never made sense to me as to why he would just cut off communication with us. Usually when people stop talking for years, it's either because they got in a huge fight or the person moved far away. Neither of those applies to Haymitch, though. We were on good terms when it happened, and he's been our neighbor ever since. The question burns inside me, but I can't get myself to ask him about it.

"Where's the girl?" Haymitch asks, looking up at Peeta with curious eyes.

Peeta scratches the back of his neck, his eyes looking hard into Haymitch's as he speaks. "If you're referring to Rose, then she's in our bedroom with her brother."

Haymitch looks surprised, the empty container slipping from his hand as he jolts forward. "Brother? How'd you convince her to have another one?" he asks, his eyes wide with shock.

Peeta looks over at me, a frown twitching at his lips. He turns his gaze back over to Haymitch.

"You would have known a lot sooner, had you actually visited. Instead you chose ten years to do so." Peeta replies coldly, his eyes not leaving Haymitch's.

"Easy there, bread boy." Haymitch hisses, his smile fading. Before he can reply, a little voice suddenly cuts him off.

"Who's he?" Finnius whispers, his face twisted in confusion as he slowly walks into the kitchen, Rose right behind him.

I spin around in my chair quickly, turning to face the two of them. Finnius rushes over to me, his hand now clinging to my shirt as he nuzzles his head into my shoulder.

"He's an old friend of ours," I whisper in his ear, turning to face Haymitch again.

"He's pretty old," Finnius says with a snicker, pressing his face into his palms as he laughs to himself.

"Hey, I think I look pretty good for my age!" Haymitch exclaims, smacking his hand on the wooden table. Rose and Finnius erupt into a giggling fit, nodding their heads quickly.

"Alright kids, time for bed." Peeta orders them, lightly laughing as well. Just as he begins directing them back to their bedroom, Rose suddenly yells out to Haymitch one last time. "Good night, good looking!"

The kids burst into more giggles as they scramble to their bedroom, Peeta on their heels. I turn to face Haymitch, his lips now curled into a wide smile as he leans back in his chair.

"You did well, sweetheart." He whispers to me, his eyes trained on the empty glass he clutches in his hands. This catches me off guard completely.

I know Haymitch isn't exactly sober at the moment, but hearing that from him actually warms my heart. It makes me realize that he truly does care for me.

It also makes me feel bad for him; knowing that he has gone so many years without a family. Without us, he had nobody to talk to.

He has done nothing but drink away precious years, living in pain and constant nightmares. I find myself looking deep into his eyes, trying my best to imagine what it would be like to be him.

Having your entire family dead; living in constant depression. Having nightmares that make it impossible to get some rest; sleeping with a knife becoming your only option to take away the fear.

It makes me truly wish that we hadn't lost touch for so many years.

(Peeta's POV.)

"Is the old man staying the night?" Finnius asks, his mouth curling into a teasing smile.

I let out a laugh, running my fingers through his messy blond hair. "No, he's just visiting." I reply, pulling him into a hug. He giggles into my shirt, pulling me in tighter.

"Good night, dad." He whispers, releasing me with a bright smile. I plant a kiss on his forehead, tucking him in.

"Good night, buddy." I whisper back to him, making my way over to the other side of the room. Rose sits up eagerly in her bed, pulling me into a hug immediately.

"Sleep well, daddy." She whispers in my ear.

"You too, beautiful." I reply, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as I'm about to walk away, Rose's hand suddenly grabs hold of my shirt. I turn to face her, my face painted in confusion. She slides her hand into mine, a small object suddenly dropping into my palm. It's the Mockingjay pin.

She begins to adjust herself as I wrap the blankets around her, tucking her in tightly. As I'm walking back over to the door, I stop short, turning to face them.

"I love you guys," I whisper to them, flicking off the lights.

"I love you too," they both whisper back, beginning to close their sleepy eyes.

I shut the door behind me, the smile not leaving my face.

As I step closer to the kitchen again, I'm surprised to see that Katniss and Haymitch still sit in silence, their eyes not meeting. I quietly take my seat, reaching across the table to take Katniss' hand. She wraps her fingers between mine, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you," she mouths to me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"So," Haymitch finally says, spinning the empty cup around in his hands, "how are the Star-Crossed Lovers these days?"

I look deep into Katniss' deep gray eyes, a smile spreading across my face. "Amazing," I reply, not removing my eyes from hers. Haymitch cracks a smile, running his fingers through his hair again.

"I figured," he replies, trailing off at the end. I turn to face him, my eyes studying his closely.

"What about you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. His face remains still, his eyes looking off into the distance.

"I'm better actually," Haymitch answers with a nod, a grin beginning to form. "She's always nagging me about how much she wishes she had children, though."

This catches me off guard. From the look in Katniss' eyes, it did the same to her as well.

"She?" Katniss repeats, her eyebrows twisted in confusion.

A light laugh escapes Haymitch's lips, his eyes still not looking into ours. He draws a finger back and points at the front door. "Yeah, my wife. She should be here soon, actually."

(Katniss' POV.)

Haymitch Abernathy has wife; the same Haymitch that drinks away his days, raising geese for a living. The same one that only wanted to be a mentor for the District Twelve tributes, because refreshments were involved. The idea rattles around in my brain, still not fully sinking in. Who could it possibly be? He doesn't really talk to anyone, so who could he possibly have fallen in love with?

My mouth suddenly begins pouring out the words I've been desperate to get out, before I even have time to stop it. "Is that why you haven't visited us?"

Haymitch's head quickly snaps up, his eyes looking deep into mine. He shakes his head, letting out a thick cough into his shirt sleeve.

"You wouldn't understand," he replies in low whisper, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Oh and why's that?" I hiss back, my heart pounding faster in my chest. He ignores the question, taking a final sip of alcohol from his cup.

I look away in disgust. Why can't he just tell us? As we sit in a silence, a sudden knock at the front door nearly gives me a heart attack. I turn to face Haymitch, his lips slightly twitching. I can't tell if he's on the verge of a smile, or a frown.

"She's here." He whispers, not looking up at us as he speaks. Peeta and I exchange a nervous glance, slowly getting up from our seats and heading over to the door.

My hand grasps the door handle, slowly twisting it open. I suck in a deep breath, preparing myself to finally look into the eyes of the woman willing to spend the rest of her life with Haymitch. The door swings open, Haymitch's wife immediately coming into view. Tears well up in her eyes, her lipstick covered lips twisting into a bright smile. When I finally recognize who she is, I nearly drop to my knees in shock.

Standing before us, a large pink wig propped on top of her head, is Effie.


	6. Chapter 6

(Peeta's POV.)

"This is a big, big day!" Effie exclaims, pulling me into a big bear hug. A light laugh escapes my lips, her scrawny arms pulling me in tighter. I can't help but laugh; the extreme oddness of her outfit very amusing. She's dressed in a strangely patterned dress, her entire body decked out in pink from head to toe.

"I've missed you two!" she continues, moving over to Katniss as she speaks. I look over at Haymitch, his lips curling into a smile as he watches intently, spinning his empty cup around in his hands.

"We've missed you too, Effie." Katniss manages to get out, Effie nearly squeezing her to death. Haymitch pats the seat next to him, Effie plopping herself down on it right away. Katniss and I take the seats across from them, the whole room beginning to fill with a strong sense of awkward tension.

"So, um…" I begin, not able to look up at them. "How did you guys, you know…" I can't even finish, the idea of Effie falling in love with Haymitch sounding too weird.

Haymitch lets out a long laugh, wrapping his arm around Effie as he begins to explain, the smile not leaving his face.

"It's a story, alright." He begins, looking deep into Effie's eyes as he speaks. "She came to visit me, actually. She was seeing if I was doing better. The anger between us just died that day, once we began talking."

Effie's eyes begin to brighten, a shy smile teasing at her lips. She runs her fingers through his hair, turning to face us now.

"You should have seen him that day; it is unbelievable how much this man can drink without passing out!" Effie exclaims, a soft giggle coming out mid-sentence. Katniss and I both can't help but laugh at this as well, nodding in agreement.

"It's definitely a talent," I reply, raising an eyebrow at Haymitch. He tries to keep a straight face briefly, but loses it quickly, slight amusement filling his dark eyes.

"What about you two?" Effie asks, a smile spreading across her face from ear to ear. "Haymitch told me that you have a daughter!" she continues, nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

A shy smile plays across Katniss' lips, her fingers soon intertwining with mine. "Yes, we have a son as well actually." She replies in a whisper, looking over at me.

I give her a smile, nodding my head. "Their names are Rose and Finnius," I inform Effie, my head only slightly facing her. It's weird finally getting a chance to discuss our kids, something we've never done with someone before. It fills me with a sense of pride.

"Oh my, what adorable names!" Effie exclaims, lightly clapping her hands together as she speaks. "Who came up with those?" she asks, looking over at both of us with curious eyes.

"We decided them together. We wanted to name our children after people who did amazing things in their short lives and deserve being honored." I reply, my heart filling with sorrow as I think of Prim and Finnick; the inspirations for our children's names.

Effie nods, her smile slightly fading, a look of understanding replacing it. "That's really sweet of you guys," she whispers, nodding to herself. Katniss and I both smile at her, our bodies soon growing closer.

No matter how many times Katniss and I touch, every moment will set off sparks in my heart. It is amazing how one person can do that to you. One person can change your life forever; Katniss changing mine in a positive way.

(Katniss' POV.)

It's such a strange feeling, being in a room again with the three people that contributed to the dramatic turn of events in my life. It also gives me a feeling of warmth and love. I didn't think I'd admit it, but Haymitch and Effie actually make a really good couple together.

The way they look into each other's eyes is exactly the way Peeta and I do. Looking into the eyes of your true love is the best feeling in the world. It makes you feel safe and at peace.

Peeta catches me off guard, his hand suddenly sliding into my pant pocket, an object dropping into it. I turn to him in surprise. He nods down at my pocket, refusing to say what it is out loud. My hand slowly digs down into the pocket, but I don't feel anything. Suddenly, my fingers make contact with a cold object, the shape of it very familiar.

I cautiously pull it out, the Mockingjay pin glowing more radiant as the light above us reflects down on it. My eyes meet Peeta's briefly, but he still doesn't speak. He tilts his head slightly in the direction of Effie and Haymitch who are preoccupied in a discussion, then down at the pin.

I finally understand what he means. He wants me to show Haymitch the pin. Something deep inside me doesn't want to, though. The object holds a lot of painful memories; bringing up the subject will only reopen the wounds more. Another part of me knows that I can't just pretend that the pin never existed.

"Haymitch?" I ask, the words suddenly spilling out of my mouth before I can stop them. He shifts in his seat to face me, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes?" He replies, looking intently at me. My eyes shift down to the pin resting in my shaky hand as I slowly set it on the table, avoiding Haymitch's gaze.

Peeta lightly tugs on my sleeve, signaling me to look up again. My eyes find Haymitch's, his trained on the Mockingjay pin that rests only a few feet away from him.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asks, his eyes now looking into mine with a sense of confusion. I turn to face Peeta, his face twisted into a slight frown. He looks up at Haymitch, beginning to explain.

"Katniss found a box in our closet filled with stuff, including the pin. The kids found her with it and are now beginning to ask questions. Now that they've seen you, they're going to be asking about you all the time."

Haymitch's eyebrows furrow as he ponders on the thought, his eyes looking down at the table. "So, you want me to talk to them or something?" he asks, looking up at Peeta again with raised eyebrows.

Peeta nods, his expression growing serious. "I think it'd be nice for them to have you around. Sober, anyway." He says with a light laugh at the end.

Haymitch cracks a smile, his eyes shifting over to Effie. "You said you wanted kids, right?" He asks her, his eyes brightening for the first time all night. Her face brightens up as well, a smile spreading across her face.

"Visiting the kids would be amazing," Effie exclaims, turning to face us now. We both nod at her, her smile contagious.

"I think that would make the kids really happy," I agree, smiling up at Peeta. He plants a kiss on the top of my head, pulling me in closer.

As we sit in silence for awhile, Haymitch and Effie suddenly stand up, stepping closer to the door. "Well, we don't want to ruin the love fest too long," Haymitch says with wink, grasping the door handle.

"Are you guys coming back tomorrow?" Peeta asks, both of us beginning to stand up as well. Haymitch and Effie nod at the same time.

"We'll be over whenever I wake up," Haymitch replies, his lips curling into a smile.

"Don't expect that to be early!" Effie pipes in, exploding into laughter. I crack a smile, nodding.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." I say back, waving good bye to them.

"See ya later, sweet heart." Haymitch whispers, flashing me one last smile as they step out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

I sit on the edge of our bed, my fingers tracing the shape of the Mockingjay pin. The image of Rue teaching me her four note tune burns into my mind, pushing me on the verge of tears once more. Peeta's voice suddenly breaks off the painful image, dragging me back into the present.

"You okay?" he asks, cupping my chin with his hands. I nod, pressing my forehead against his. His lips press into mine briefly, his touch filling me with immediate warmth.

"I love you," he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. I pull him into one last kiss, wrapping my hand around his neck as I reply. "I love you too,"

Peeta slowly slides out of the bed, making his way over to the window directly across from it. His shaky hands claw it open, a cold breeze suddenly gushing into the room. As I watch him adjust the window to his liking, I can't help but smile.

No matter how old we are together, I know one thing for sure; Peeta Mellark will always be my Boy With The Bread.


	7. Chapter 7

(Katniss' POV.)

I step into a dim room, my eyes struggling to adjust to the strange lighting.

"Katniss Everdeen," an eerily familiar voice booms, the words beginning to echo around the room. I scramble to try to escape, my heart pounding faster.

"You can't leave, Katniss." The voice orders, a sinister laugh following. I collapse to my knees, the sound of screeching filling the room. The screeching isn't just loud, it's personal. It immediately clicks in my mind as to whom that desperate scream for help belongs to.

"Katniss!" Prim screams, her voice echoing around me. I know it's just a recording. Prim is dead. But alive or not, her cry for help hits me deep. I slam my palms into my ears, rocking back and forth as I try my best to drown out her cries.

Hot tears begin to stream down my cheeks, my breathing growing short and fast.

"Stop!" I yell out, slamming my fists onto the wooden floor below me. Rage is now pumping through my veins, every bit of anger inside me growing stronger. His laugh comes back, this time much more sadistic and deep.

"But I've just started, my dear." President Snow hisses, the lights in the room suddenly flickering on and off; my eyes constantly blinking as they try to readjust themselves. Each flicker of light reveals a new person standing directly in front of me, their hands clutching a white rose soaked in blood.

Prim, Rue, Cinna, Finnick, my father. They all take turns, their lips twisted in sinister smiles as they stare down at me with dark slits for eyes. I refuse to look, but I can't stop watching; my eyes unable to close themselves, my entire body restrained with invisible rope.

No words escape my throat as I yell out for help, begging that this will all end. A sudden change of setting catches me off guard, the room now replaced with a wooded area.

I wiggle free of the now visible rope loosely wrapped around me, immediately scrambling to my feet. Before I even have the chance to make any distance, a thick bladed sword suddenly slices through the air, nearly striking me in the cheek. I dive to the ground, my body falling hard. Pain rips through my chest, my breathing cut off.

As I struggle to regain my breath, loud footsteps catch my attention to the right of me. My head snaps up, a familiar face coming into view as he steps closer.

"Katniss," Cato whispers coldly to himself, his dark eyes trained intently on mine. I snap myself out of the shock, forcing myself to begin backing away. He's much faster.

His muscular build is now pressed onto my chest, my breathing now only coming out as a wheeze. Cato's sword is now pressed against my neck, cutting off my air even more.

"He-," I don't even have time to finish, the sword pushed down farther on my throat. I know for sure if he pushes any harder, I'll be done for. I close my eyes, awaiting my death as his face grows closer to mine, his hot breath burning my cheeks as he speaks.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." I hear him whisper, the sword lifting off of my throat briefly.

"Katniss!" a voice hisses in my ear, their arms now embracing me. My eyes open in surprise, Peeta's face now inches away from mine.

I pull him into a tight hug, my body shaking uncontrollably as I begin to sob into his chest. "P-Peeta," I whisper up at him, my tears beginning to soak his shirt.

"Everything is okay now." Peeta whispers into my ear, his hands gently gliding up my back, instantly soothing me.

My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in tighter as his lips gently meet mine, a rush of adrenaline racing through me. I run my fingers through his hair, leaning down on top of him as his lips press harder into mine, a gush of butterflies filling my stomach. It's almost as if I'm seventeen all over again, our strong passion overwhelming.

Something lights a spark inside me, a flame of passion now blazing deep within. His lips continue to press into mine, his gentle hands caressing my back. All of the pain brought on by my nightmare immediately forgotten about, this moment bringing me into reality; the reality of how truly strong of a passion I have for my baker.

* * *

(Peeta's POV.)

"Wake up, sleepy head!" a voice exclaims, the bed beginning to shake beneath me. My heads shoots up, Finnius and Rose now right in front of me. They bounce around Katniss and I, giggling their heads off as they see who can jump higher.

I rub my eyes with my sleeve, a deep yawn escaping my lips. "What time did you little monsters wake up?" I ask them, my lips curling into a teasing smile.

Finnius slides to his knees in front of me, a grin spreading across his face. "Not that long ago," he exclaims excitedly, rolling away from me and onto the ground. Rose does the same, both of them now exiting the room in a flash.

I can't help but laugh, turning to face Katniss who still remains fast asleep. She had a long night; sleep is definitely well deserved. I plant a gentle kiss on her cheek, slowly sliding out of bed and making my way to the bathroom.

My eyes locate the ticking clock above the sink, the hour hand now striking the number ten. I strip of my shirt and boxers; replacing them with fresh clothes, then begin to brush my teeth.

"Good morning," Katniss whispers in a tired voice, stepping into the bathroom with very robotic movement. I rinse the toothpaste out of my mouth, set the toothbrush down near the sink and pull Katniss into a deep hug, a quick kiss following. She smiles against my lips, resting her forehead against mine.

"Thank you again for last night," she whispers, the smile not leaving her face. I nod, gently kissing the top of her head.

"It was my pleasure, beautiful." I whisper back, my lips curling into a smile.

* * *

(Katniss' POV.)

"Look, mom!" Finnius exclaims, holding up the container that holds the cake with shaky hands so I can see.

He and Peeta have been working on it all morning, a delicious dessert to enjoy while Haymitch and Effie visit for the first time with the kids present to meet them.

I remove myself from the couch, following Finnius as he leads me into the kitchen, the cake still in hand. He cautiously sets it down on the kitchen table, turning to face me with a bright smile painted across his face.

I run my fingers through his blond hair, grinning down at him as I speak. "You guys did an amazing job, Finn." I inform him, giggles immediately escaping his mouth. Finnius' face falls into his palms, his excited giggling growing more loud and contagious.

Peeta steps into the kitchen as we continue to laugh, his hands soon wrapping around my waist. His head tilts sideways, his gentle lips pressing briefly onto my cheek.

"It's already twelve and they aren't here yet, Katniss." Peeta mutters under his breath, a slight sigh following. The cake has been done for awhile, a lot of work put into it. Cake is a rare thing for Peeta to bake, the priorities of parenthood cutting his baking time short. I would hate to see his craft basically go to waste, since we can't finish the entire cake ourselves.

A loud knock at the door suddenly catches my attention, my head immediately twisting in that direction. Peeta takes the lead, grasping the door handle anxiously. The door swings open quickly, revealing Haymitch and Effie who stand together, hand in hand.

I can't help but crack a smile at this, the thought of them being in love still too strange for me to comprehend. They both step in, shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry he took so long. Hangovers make him sleep in extra long," Effie says with a shy giggle, her fingers wrapping tighter around Haymitch's. Peeta and I both nod, understanding.

It makes me think back to the time when I got drunk; probably the strangest feeling I've ever had coursing throughout my body. Waking up definitely didn't feel too good, either.

Just as Haymitch is about to begin speaking, the sound of tiny footsteps growing closer cuts him off. Finnius stops dead in his tracks, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he notices Haymitch and Effie. I can't tell if it's due to the fact that Effie is wearing a pink and green dress with a matching wig to go along with it, or the fact that Haymitch is back. I'm assuming it's both.

"I see the old man has returned to steal my cake…" Finnius whispers, his eyebrows now furrowing. A laugh escapes my lips, his reaction completely catching me off guard.

It seems to catch Haymitch off guard as well. He steps closer to Finnius, his lips curling into a smile as he holds out a hand for him to shake. Finnius eyes him closely for a moment, finally accepting the shake.

"Nice to meet you, Finn." Haymitch says to him, trying not to scare the little guy too much. "My name's Haymitch, and this my wife Effie." He continues.

Effie's eyes brighten up at the mention of her name, her lipstick caked lips spreading into a wide smile. She nods down at Finnius, holding out a bony little hand for him to shake, which he also accepts with slight caution.

He now turns to me, his expression growing serious. "Rose wants us to go watch something outside," Finnius informs me, pointing to the back door.

I turn to face Haymitch and Effie, their expressions not changing. Obviously they don't mind at all, so we follow close behind as he leads us to the back porch.

Rose stands patiently in the back of the yard, her bow in hand as she watches us step outside. Even from across the yard, it's obvious to me that her face reflects shock that we actually have guests. This look of shock is quickly replaced with strong excitement, her braid bouncing up and down as she hops with happiness.

Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and I all take seats on the porch steps, watching intently as Rose prepares to show us whatever she has planned.

"I've been practicing really hard to show you this, mom!" she yells out, her lips curling into a shy smile as she loads her bow, signaling Finnius to join her in the yard. A feeling of uneasiness fills my stomach. What is she doing?

The second she slides a stone into Finnius' hand, I finally realize it. My heart warms up, my face painted with shock.

As Rose cues him, the stone goes soaring into the trees, sending branches barreling to the ground as the small flock of birds scurry away. With swift precision, she nails a bird in the foot, immediately sending it collapsing to the ground below.

Haymitch turns to face me, his face twisting into a teasing smile as he speaks. "It seems like little sweet heart has inherited a lot from her mother. Except of course, she's much more charming than a dead slug."


	8. Chapter 8

(Peeta's POV.)

"Can I have what you're drinking?" Finnius asks, his eyes intently studying the bottle of alcohol in Haymitch's hand. A light laugh escapes my lips, everyone soon joining in.

"Why's that so funny?" he continues, shoveling a forkful of chocolate cake into his mouth mid-sentence.

Haymitch turns to face him, taking one last chug of alcohol. "Sorry, little guy. You have to wait until you're older." He replies with a smirk, setting his empty bottle down on the porch floor.

"Why?" Finnius asks, his eyebrows beginning to furrow in confusion. I turn to him, running my fingers through his messy blond hair.

"It's just a rule, Finn. Like how you can't call Rose bad names? That's a rule that can't be broken or it comes with consequences. Breaking rules isn't something you want to have as a habit." I inform him, my lips curling into a smile.

Katniss joins in on the conversation, setting her plate of cake down as she scoots closer.

"Besides, that drink makes you do strange things. Take Haymitch for example," she begins, laughing lightly as she explains. "One time after drinking too much, he dove off of a stage head first into a crowd of people. It was a serious moment too. Then, here comes Haymitch, flying off of the stage."

Haymitch glares at her, beginning to stroke his beard with his thumb. I think back to that day during the reaping; how much fear I had of possibly being chosen. That fear came true, changing my life forever.

Haymitch definitely didn't make that experience easy; always getting sick on the expensive carpet, me being the one cleaning him up and putting him to bed. It was like having an over-sized baby when it came to him being drunk; always vomiting and making a mess of his clothing. It's nice to see that he's cut down a lot more, Effie helping with that cause.

Finnius explodes into giggles, wiping tiny tears from his eyes as he repeats the story, unable to hold back the laughter. "Milk definitely doesn't make me want to fly," he exclaims, laughing harder.

We all join in on the laughter, wiping away our own tears as we re-picture the image in our minds.

"You should have seen him on our second date," Effie starts, fluffing out her wig as she explains. "I came over to have dinner. You'll never guess what I found him doing when I got there."

"What was he doing?" Rose and Finnius both ask anxiously, their eyes wide with excitement.

A shy laugh escapes Effie's lips, her hand now pressed to her forehead as she thinks back. "I stepped into the kitchen and there he was; dancing in his underwear on the kitchen table, chugging down a huge bottle of liquor!" she exclaims, exploding into laughter.

Haymitch rolls his eyes playfully, his lips curling into a smile. "That's how I won her over," he adds on, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

We all laugh at this, the idea definitely sounding possible. "That's how I won Katniss over too," I add on, flashing Katniss a playful smile as I wrap my arm around her, pulling her in closer to me.

She rolls her eyes, her mouth twisting into a wide smile as she lets out a light giggle, nodding her head in agreement. Finnius and Rose's heads both snap over to us, their eyebrows rising in confusion.

"That's really how you fell in love?" Rose asks in quiet voice, scooting closer to us.

I tilt my head, Katniss' deep gray eyes now finding mine. We both shake our heads, mentally debating on whether or not it's safe enough to tell them.

Growing up in a different time period then us, hunger is something they don't face. If they're hungry, all they have to do is get a quick snack from the kitchen. That definitely wasn't the picture when it was us in their shoes. Hunger pains were normal; your body beginning to grow used to them. I personally didn't have to deal with strong hunger until the Games; my family owning a bakery definitely the reason. Katniss wasn't so lucky.

I turn to Rose and Finnius, looking deep into both of their eyes as I figure out how to word my story. "No, that's not how we fell in love. I fell in love with your mother much earlier than that; back when she had two braids instead of one."

That last detail makes Rose smile brighter, both her and Finnius' ears beginning to perk up in interest.

"We were both five; my father pointing her out to me. I saw her again at school, my eyes immediately spotting her. But when she sang? I knew for sure that I was in love with her, no doubt about it. Even that young, the birds fell silent for her beautiful voice. So did I," I explain, my lips curling into a shy smile as I think back, warmth beginning to spread all over.

Katniss' eyes haven't left mine for one second, her face now brightening up. I plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"You knew you loved mommy, even that young?" Finnius asks me, his eyes now wide with amazement. I don't even hesitate to nod.

"I'm completely sure," I whisper, my eyes not leaving Katniss'.

From the corner of my eye I notice Haymitch studying us closely, his hands not even touching his glass of alcohol anymore. He suddenly scoots his chair closer to us, the wooden legs letting out a loud screeching sound as they scrape against the porch floor.

"Hey, how about I tell you two kiddos some more stories while your parents go have some mom and dad time? I brought some food as well, if you guys are hungry." Haymitch explains to Finnius and Rose, his lips twisting into a smile as he exchanges looks with both of them.

Both kids hop up from their spots on the ground, eagerly bouncing up and down near his chair. "That sounds fun!" they both exclaim at the same time, smiles spreading across their faces from ear to ear.

Effie leads them through the backyard and to the front, both of them clutching onto her hands. Just as Haymitch is about to follow along, he passes by me, his lips now inches away from my ear.

"The Star-Crossed Lovers deserve some one-on-one time. I'll handle the kids," he whispers, patting my back just before he begins walking in the direction Effie and the kids went.

I turn to face Katniss, my smile now so big it's making my cheeks hurt.

(Katniss' POV.)

"It's nice having someone to watch the kids for once," Peeta says with a laugh, leaning down to begin tying his loose shoelaces. I can't help but smile as I watch him closely, his fingers gently looping the laces around twice. The same Peeta Mellark that I married so many years ago still stands the same; the one that loves the color of the sunset, doesn't take sugar in his tea, double knots his shoelaces, and sleeps with the windows open. He's still the same man that I fell in love with.

"Definitely not something we're used to," I respond with a smirk, looking down at him as he slowly stands up. His arms now embrace me, pulling me closer in.

Our lips gently meet, immediately starting a spark of passion that slowly begins to blaze inside me. Peeta's hand moves up my back, instantly setting the passion to fully lit flames. It's making me crave more. We both collapse onto the bed, my heartbeat beginning to beat harder in my chest.

I run my fingers through his hair, my other hand pressed against his chest as our lips continue to join, the flames growing stronger. Peeta's hand cups my chin, his lips now pressing against my neck; moving up to my cheek, then back down to my lips. Each little touch sends a sensation to my chest, sparks beginning to fly like crazy.

My hand tugs at his shirt, slowly dragging it off of his chest. I can feel his heartbeat beginning to pound much louder, his face starting to break out in a sweat. His lips find mine again, all of his strength now being put into full gear.

Peeta's arms are now fully wrapped around me, his hands fingers now gently massaging my back. Both of our breathing grows much faster, the passion as strong as ever. His lips trace my ear, a tickling sensation following. I giggle lightly at the touch, my fingers intertwining with his.

"You still have no idea, the effect you can have." He whispers, smiling against my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I've decided to have one chapter with Haymitch and Effie telling the story, giving you guys a look into the conversation they have with the children. Them being around is extremely helpful to Katniss and Peeta, so knowing what they're thinking and telling Finnius and Rose seemed nteresting to me. This is most likely only going to be a one-time thing, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Haymitch's POV.)

The hot wind lashes at my neck, the stringy gray hairs that remain now sticking to the back of it. I'm forced to pull them into a ponytail, heaving in a deep breath of the muggy air. As I begin to walk around the side of the house, I notice a screen door from the corner of my eye, a delicious smell drifting from it. I can't resist.

My hand grasps the wobbly door handle, twisting it anxiously. As I enter, the strong smell begins to overwhelm my senses. Katniss and Peeta are back in their room anyway. I know they won't mind. My eager eyes scan the entire room, the counters covered in various breads and packets of cake mix.

The smell is definitely not bread or cake, but something sounding much more appetizing to me right now. I finally spot it, my nose leading me directly to the delicious culprit.

My fingers hungrily claw off the tinfoil wrapped tightly around the pan, revealing a freshly cooked turkey; its meat burnt perfectly to my liking. I'm nearly to the point of drooling at the sight of it, my eyes wide with excitement. I haven't seen food this good in a long, long time.

I'm snatching the pan and a knife before I can even stop myself, beginning to sloppily chop up the meat and set it out on separate plates. The kids think I'm giving them food like I promised, but I only told them that to draw them in easier. This is the perfect cover-up.

I let out a soft chuckle, the idea replaying in my mind. I have good ideas when I want to.

(Effie's POV.)

"What food did you bring us?" Finnius asks me, his eyebrows slowing rising in curiosity. My lips curl into a slight frown, the thought hitting me like a blade.

I know Haymitch definitely did not bring anything for them to eat, so what am I supposed to tell them? I've finally met them after years of patience. I know that giving them a bad first impression would scar our relationship; especially if Haymitch and I are going to basically serve as their grandparents.

"Oh," I lie, "Haymitch should be getting it very soon, darling. Don't worry." I continue, my voice coming out squeakier than usual.

To my relief, Haymitch's voice suddenly cuts off Finnius before he can ask another question.

"You kiddos hungry?" he asks with a chuckle, both of his hands balancing plates. My eyes grow wide with shock, a strange feeling now in the pit of my stomach.

My husband just stole from the only chance of us being able to serve as family members to children. Out of all the people he could have stolen from, he chose Katniss and Peeta.

"Haymitch, what are you doing?" I quietly hiss to him through gritted teeth. His face twists into a teasing smile as he hands me my own plate and fork, taking a seat next to me on the porch.

"I'm feeding hungry children. What about you, sweetheart?" he answers, a laugh escaping his lips. I roll my eyes, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

A strong smell begins to drift up from my plate, my stomach now roaring with hunger. No matter how much guilt is running through my veins, I know that my body is craving food more than anything.

As I'm politely taking small bites of the turkey, I notice that the kids have gone down the opposite route as I; their forks completely ignored as they shove the meat into their mouths using their hands. I nearly vomit at the sight of it.

"Manners, children." I instruct them, cautiously tilting my head in the direction of their forks. They don't even hesitate; quickly transitioning from using their hands to being polite and using silverware.

As we sit in awkward silence, Rose's sudden burst of excitement nearly gives me a heart attack.

"Where'd you get that outfit? It's so strange," she asks, her eyes scanning my outfit with strong interest. I'm almost thrown out of my chair, her mouth literally inches away from my ear as she speaks.

Giggles erupt from both of the children, them now on the ground clutching their stomachs.

"She scared you!" Finnius exclaims through his tears of laughter, holding onto his stomach tighter as he rolls around in the grass.

I wobble to my feet, beginning to brush the blades of grass off of my dress as I take a seat again.

In the heat of my annoyance, my answer comes out before I even have time to fully think about what I'm saying. "The Capitol," I hiss, now puckering out my lips as I reapply my bright green lipstick.

My heart drops immediately, what I just said beginning to play over in my mind. I just told the children about the Capitol; a forbidden topic… and I was the one to break the news.

Haymitch's hand is now clutched around mine, but not in a loving way. Both Finnius and Rose's faces are now twisted in utter confusion, their eyebrows rising at me.

"The what?" Finnius asks me, his eyes trained curiously up at mine as he thinks hard to himself.

I turn to face Haymitch, his eyes now locked coldly onto mine. Everyone has their attention turned to me, patiently waiting for my explanation.

Ideas swirl around in my mind, my head beginning to throb. What could I possibly tell them? Telling them the truth is definitely not an option. That would just be the beginning to an explosion of questions; something Katniss and Peeta have avoided their entire time having children. Recovering quickly and changing the subject is my only option.

(Haymitch's POV.)

Effie would be the one to let out a forbidden detail to the children. I can't help but continue to stare coldly at her, my heart pounding harder in my chest. She better come up with a story, and fast.

Just as I'm about to lose all hope, her head suddenly jolts forward, words beginning to spill out.

"The Capitol is a place where I used to shop. I actually wanted to show you guys some more of clothes, if you two are interested." She answers, a slight Capitol accent coming out along with her explanation.

I finally exhale, my heart beat slowing back to normal. She gave a much better answer than expected; plus, the kids seem to like it.

"Ooh, I wanna see!" both of them exclaim, hopping up from the ground with excitement. They nearly tackle Effie, Finnius now tugging at her arm in anxiousness.

"Alright, alright. Follow me," she whispers down to them, her lips curling into a nervous smile. Just as she's beginning to make her journey back to our house, she turns to face me.

You can tell from the look in her eyes that she feels horrible, tears beginning to well up and run down her cheeks. She wipes them away immediately, the smile showing back up. I know it's not real, though.

I quickly climb to my feet and snatch my cane, slowly walking over to Effie and the kids as they continue to trudge toward our front door.

"I love you. Don't worry about it," I whisper in her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek. She gives my hand a light squeeze, flashing me one last smile.

I let out a sigh as I take my seat again, tipping my head back so the sun now beats down on my face. The heat burns deep into my skin, my face now completely moist. I don't even bother to wipe away the sweat, a strange feeling beginning to race through me.

Maysilee's face burns into my mind, the horrific details coming back. I can almost feel her hand again, the jolt of pain I felt when I knew she wasn't breathing anymore. It nearly makes tears come to my eyes, the entire Games now unfolding in my thoughts all over again.

Just as I'm about to completely lose myself; Katniss' voice luckily breaks off my train of thought.

"Where's the kids?" she asks in a low whisper, her fingers working at the start of a braid that swings loosely over her shoulder.

My head tilts to the direction of our house as I heave in a deep breath, trying my best to regain the strength I possessed just seconds before.

"Effie took them to check out her wonderful line of clothing," I reply with a light chuckle, my eyes now studying my shaky hands.

"They just left you here? What have you been doing?" she asks, her face now brightening up with amusement.

I look down at the empty plate resting at my feet, then back up at her, my face twisting into a devious smile.

"Oh," I start, the smile not leaving my face. "I ate your lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This chapter is only told through Katniss' POV, because the next chapter will be told through just Peeta's POV. Plus, this chapter only revolves around Katniss. The next one revolves around mainly Peeta. **

* * *

(Katniss' POV.)

I should have known that the kids spending time with Effie would turn out disastrous. I hardly recognized them when they first came to the front door, their faces twisted into excited smiles.

"I want more clothes like this!" Rose exclaims loudly, the purple wig on top of her head bouncing up and down.

I study them closely as they step in, both of them dressed in similar clothing. Finnius' usual plain shirt and jeans have been replaced with a purple suit, the tie a bright orange color. He also sports a purple wig, his much smaller than Rose's.

She wears a large purple dress that is way too big for her, her face caked in thick makeup. I almost throw up at the sight of it, memories of the Capitol coming back. Their bright and crazy clothing choices were hard to miss, considering how ridiculous they looked. They obviously didn't think so.

"Come on guys, I need to get you cleaned up." I order them, my hands directing them both to the bathroom. Deep sighs escape their lips at the same time, moans of annoyance following. I ignore it, snatching a rag from the sink and soaking it with water.

"Why can't we keep it on, mommy?" Rose asks as I begin to wipe away the thick layer of makeup from her cheeks, moving up to her eyelids. I begin to scrub faster, my adrenaline shooting up. She squirms under my grip, tears beginning to spill down her face.

"That hurts!" Rose yells out, shoving me away.

Images of President Snow blur my thoughts, everything around me beginning to spin. Something inside of me is triggered, causing my blood to boil in rage. Words are now spilling out of my mouth, unable to stop.

"You can't wear those clothes ever again!" I hiss under my breath, running my fingers through my hair anxiously.

Finnius bursts into tears next to me, ripping the tie free from his neck in anger. I watch from the corner of my eye as the tie hits the floor, the door slamming behind him.

A jolt of emotions sends me falling to the ground, water running down my arms as I latch onto the rag, my fingers digging deep into the fabric.

My breathing grows fast and short, small black dots filling my vision. Rose is at my side now, her arms wrapping tightly around my waist. She nuzzles her head into my back, tears now soaking my shirt.

I twist around so I face her, pulling her into a tight hug. She cries into my shoulder, sucking in air to regain her breath.

"I'm so sorry…" I whisper.

"Dad!" Rose yells out, her eyes now wide with fear. It hardly even takes a second for Peeta to burst through the bathroom door, ready for whatever she may be calling him for.

He doesn't even have to ask; immediately lifting me up in his arms. My head bobs to the side, resting on his shoulder tiredly. I'm soon laid down onto our bed, his lips pressing against mine.

Something inside me clicks, all the pain flushed away. Warmth spreads through my veins, my heart beat beginning to slow to normal. Peeta is the only person able to do that to me.

His gentle hands pull the blanket up over my legs, warming me even more. He plants one last kiss on my lips, his now moving up to my ear, the touch giving me a tickling sensation.

"I love you," Peeta whispers, the lights now dimming. He's out of the room before I even have time to respond, my body now limp with tiredness. Then I black out.

* * *

My hands dig deep into the box, a familiar object suddenly making contact with the tips of my fingers. I'm anxiously clawing it out before I even realize it.

I wipe off the layer of dust with my shirt sleeve, immediately beginning to flip through the pages with caution. Each page nearly brings me to tears, the pictures drawn by Peeta almost feeling real.

As I continue to flip through the book, the drawings and photographs bring me back; the victim's eyes feeling as if they're looking into mine. Almost as if they're still here; Rue, Prim, Finnick, Boggs. Those innocent eyes now closed, never to open up again.

I trace my fingers along the edge of the photograph of Prim, the touch sending a horrible feeling to my stomach. Why do I do this to myself?

I drop the book into the box again, forcing it closed. I can't keep doing this. My emotions are growing too strong, them now coming out at my children. I need to relax, and only one thing sounds like the perfect way to do that right now.

I carefully slip on my father's hunting coat, my pants and boots following. The feeling of wearing the coat again is hard to explain. It's definitely painful, memories of hunting with Gale coming back. But, knowing that it belonged to my father definitely makes me feel better. It's a reminder that he's always with me, dead or alive.

I make my way to the kitchen, trying my best to be quiet. Peeta notices immediately, his head twisting around to face me. He's now at my side, his hands cupping my chin in worry.

"I'm going hunting," I whisper, my eyes staring deep into his. He presses his forehead to mine, a kiss following.

"Be safe, Katniss." Peeta whispers, his lips moving to my cheek. I'm finally released, Rose and Finnius' eyes now trained intently on me. This hits me deep. Their faces reflect pain; both of their cheeks still caked in dry tears.

I slowly make my way over to them, tears welling up in my eyes. "You guys look adorable in you outfits," I whisper, my fingers tracing along the sleeve of Finnius' suit. He flinches, his cold eyes now warming up.

"R-really?" he whispers up at me, his lower lip trembling. I nod, my lips curling into a reassuring smile.

"Really."

* * *

The hot sun beats down on the back of my neck, sweat beginning to roll down my forehead. Ignoring it seems almost impossible, but I force myself to continue on, my bow drawn and ready.

I cautiously step over fallen tree trunks, the sound of mockingjays surrounding me. As I step further in, their singing only grows louder; Rue's face now burning into my thoughts.

I think back to the Games; her four-note tune being our signal to tell each other that we were safe and would be back soon…except Rue didn't come back. She never came back.

The tune slowly escapes my lips, the sound barely audible. All of the mockingjays briefly quiet down, the quiet sound dazing them slightly. I turn to face the one perched on a branch near me, its tiny eyes staring into mine with curiosity.

The tune spills out of my mouth once more, this time much louder. All of a sudden, the entire forest has the tune ringing around it, their tiny voices chirping it louder and louder each time.

My heart warms at the sound, a smile spreading across my face in amusement. I find myself taking a seat on a nearby log, my bow resting on the ground beside me.

I heave in deep breath, the mockingjays growing quiet once again.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow," _I start to sing, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks as I picture Rue again; her limp body resting in my arms.

"_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes."_ Just as I drift off on the final word, an eerily familiar voice suddenly comes from behind me. A voice belonging to a person I never expected to see again.

I turn to face him, his thinning dark hair brushed just above his eyebrows. He stares coldly into my eyes, his lips curling into a half amused smile.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale whispers.


	11. Chapter 11

(Peeta's POV.)

Hot steam rises from the loaf of bread, the air hitting my face like a heat wave. I fan it down with my hand as I carry the pan, carefully setting it down on the center of the kitchen table.

"Daddy?" Finnius whispers, his tiny fingers beginning to tug at the back of my shirt. I turn to face him, leaning down so I reach his height.

"What is it buddy?"

His lips curl into a shy frown, tears beginning to well up in his big blue eyes. "When is mommy coming back?" he asks in quiet voice, a single tear now running down his bright red cheek.

I lean in closer, brushing away the tear with the back of my hand. "She'll be back soon. Don't worry, alright?"

Finnius doesn't seem very assured, but he nods anyway. We both slide into our usual seats at the table, Rose soon following.

Nobody speaks. The room remains eerily quiet as we sit patiently; the clock's ticking being the only audible sound. A sound now mocking me as time drags on, Katniss still not present. She never takes this long to come home, especially not when she's the one supplying dinner.

The kitchen door swings open, sounds of footsteps filling the room. I twist around in my seat, Katniss' eyes not meeting mine. They stare nervously at the tiled floor, her steps quick and unsure.

"What's wrong?" I ask in low whisper, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

She doesn't respond, her shaky hands slowly hanging her father's hunting coat on the hook near the door.

Unexpectedly, someone else steps into the kitchen. I can't figure out who it is, their face concealed by the hood of their jacket.

"Haymitch?" I assume, my eyes studying the man closely. His hands now claw off the hood, his messy brown hair dripping from the rain that has been pouring down for the past hour.

I can't believe it. His eyes reflect coldness as they begin to study me, mine doing the same to him.

"What are you doing here, Gale?" I hiss, anger now blazing inside of me like a freshly lit fire.

He doesn't even react, his face erased completely of any emotion. Before he can answer, Katniss cuts him off.

"He just came to visit, Peeta. It's fine."

I ignore her, pain now welling up in my chest. How could she just invite him back into our house after all these years? I heave in a deep breath, sweat beginning to break out on my forehead.

They both take seats at the table, Gale directly across from me. Out of all the seats he could have taken, he chose across from me. This only makes the blazing fire inside of me grow stronger, my heart pounding faster in my chest. He's the only person able to make me feel this way.

"Did you catch anything, dear?" I ask Katniss, my voice low and cautious.

She shakes her head, her teeth nervously digging into her lower lip.

Before I can express my disappointment, she quickly recovers, the words spilling out of her mouth. "I was too upset to continue hunting," she says in a soft voice, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

That hits me hard. I twist around in my chair to face her, my lips meeting hers briefly. Even from the corner of my eye, Gale's glare is obvious. I ignore it, my lips tracing her ear.

"I'm sorry. We'll eat something else," I whisper soothingly, pulling myself from my chair and heading over to the fridge.

As I begin to re-heat the squirrel from last night, a conversation begins to erupt from the table.

"Who are you?" Finnius asks Gale, deep curiosity filling his voice. Even without seeing him, I can tell Gale is smiling with relief that someone is finally talking.

"I'm Gale, an old friend." He informs him, his voice calm and quiet.

"You're definitely not as old as the other guy," Rose whispers with a snicker, Finnius joining in on the laughter.

A light laugh escapes Gale's lips. "What other guy?"

"They're talking about Haymitch," Katniss informs him between giggles.

I carry the pan of meat over to the table, my hands carelessly dropping it down on the center. From the glares I can feel burning into the side of my head; I can tell that I'm not making people very happy at the moment. Expressing my anger is something I can't contain when Gale is around, especially not now.

"So," I begin between bites, my voice echoing around the room. "What are you doing back in Twelve, Gale?"

His eyes slowly meet mine, anger beginning to fill them. "I just wanted to visit Katniss." He replies coldly, putting strong emphasis on her name.

This nearly sets me over the edge, my fingers clenching into fists. Amusement plays across his lips as he notices my reaction, his fork scraping obnoxiously against the plate.

You can practically feel the tension that fills the room; all conversation cut off and ended. Nobody talks for the rest of the meal, everything awkward and quiet.

* * *

My tired fingers maneuver the rag across the dishes, my hands furiously scrubbing off the food crumbs left over. It's impossible to explain the feeling I get just being in the presence of Gale. My jaw clenches at the thought, all of the painful thoughts making my head throb.

Katniss' sudden grip on my shoulder warms me back up, all of my worries disappearing. Her lips tickle my ear, her embrace giving me an overwhelming sensation that will never fail to amaze me.

"The kids and I are going to the store to get some more bread. We'll be back in a few minutes," she whispers, her lips finding mine only briefly. I hold onto this kiss, just her touch making me feel much better.

"I love you," I whisper back, my mouth curling into a smile. She giggles softly, her face reflecting amusement.

"I know," she teases, giving me one last smile before heading out the front door. Rose and Finnius rush to catch up, the door slamming behind them.

I take a deep breath, my body relaxing as I take a seat on the couch, the house finally feeling peaceful.

My head bobs back, the blood beginning to flow again. I try to picture Katniss and me earlier; how amazing it was to finally enjoy some time alone together. This makes me smile, a warm feeling filling my heart.

"Where's Katniss?" a voice suddenly says, the sound nearly giving me a heart attack. My head snaps forward, his eyes burning deep into mine.

I'm on my feet before I even realize it, my body shifting closer and closer to him. "The store," I answer coldly, the rage beginning to fill my chest all over again.

He cracks a smile, his eyebrows rising in amusement. "Easy there, tiger."

'Easy there, tiger'? Is he joking? "Kinda late for a reunion, don't you think?" I ask in disgust, sweat beginning to break out on the back of my neck.

His boots stomp loudly against the floor as he steps closer, his jaw beginning to clench in anger.

"Why do you care so much, anyway? What have I done wrong? Humor me, please." He spits back at me, the tension between us now overwhelming.

"Killing Katniss' sister is a pretty big deal in my book, Gale." I reply in a low whisper, the words escaping my mouth.

He's shoving me to the ground before I even have the chance to blink, the wind immediately knocked out of me.

I climb to my feet, everything blurring around me as I struggle to regain my breath.

"You…shouldn't have done that," I say between breaths, black dots beginning to block most of my vision.

I swing a punch, my fist making spot-on contact with his jaw. His head jerks to the side, blood pouring from his now swollen lower lip. Gale spits most of it out on the floor, his hands clenching into fists.

My heart beat grows faster, everything becoming more and more blurry. He shoves me again, only this time I slam into the kitchen table, the wood snapping in half instantly.

Blood pools under my shirt, my back throbbing with intense pain. I get back up to my feet with shaky legs, my head feeling as if it's spinning. I thrust myself at him, both of us landing on the kitchen floor, pots falling from the hangers from the impact.

My fist slams into his nose, then moving down to his jaw. Gale flips positions, him now pinning me down with all of his weight. I can literally feel myself getting the air pulled out of me, the black dots now almost completely concealing my vision.

His fist slams into my face with strong force, the impact bringing stars to my eyes. Then there's nothing but the blackness of my eyelids.


	12. Chapter 12

(Peeta's POV.)

I wake up to the strong smell of blood, the pain coursing throughout my entire body now unbearable. Without even looking I know it's from my back, the blood soaked table pieces clearly being evidence of that.

I cautiously strip off my shirt, even the tiniest touch of fabric sending pain raging across my entire back.

My teeth dig deep into my lower lip in attempt to keep from wincing, the smell of blood nearly causing me to pass out.

I then force myself to crawl across the floor, the sudden movement making my head spin. Even though I hate to admit it, Gale definitely has more combat skills than me.

His single blow to my face knocked me out instantly. Who knows how many times I punched him? I just know that none of them had the same outcome his gave me. That's for sure.

Blood drips onto the floor as I slowly move from room to room, each movement more painful than the next.

I finally sink to my knees on the bathroom floor, my shaky hands grasping the wall for dear life.

Before I even have time to move to the toilet, my entire dinner spills out across the tiled floor, the sudden jolt sending my body into a shaking fit.

Sweat races down my forehead, the small room now feeling a million degrees hotter.

Black dots dance before my eyes, the bathroom beginning to spin in circles around me. The rest of my dinner escapes my stomach, the quick jolt only making my torso fill with pain more.

A sudden realization hits me, the thought nearly knocking the wind out of me. I had to have been out cold for five minutes at the least, Katniss and the kids promising to be back before that.

With Gale not in sight, who knows what they could possibly be doing together?

My fingers claw at the ground, a sudden rage now coursing through my chest.

I'm climbing to my feet without a second thought. Regardless of my personal pain, protecting my wife and kids is what matters most to me. Gale is not a man I trust around them alone.

My shaky fingers scramble to twist the knobs on the sink, cold water slowly running down my fingers.

I cautiously move my back to a comfortable position on top of the drain, the water now running down the deep scrapes painted across my back.

My hands grip onto the edge of the counter, the pain ripping across my torso much worse than I expected.

This is for Katniss. For Finnius. For Rose. I have to find them before it's too late.

(Katniss' POV.)

Seeing smiles on my children's faces is the best feeling. A feeling of hope.

Peeta and I have managed to give them a life without reapings. Without the Hunger Games. Without feeling hungry and scared every second of the day.

Finnius and Rose have grown into happy and well fed children; the one dream I wished would actually come true.

I could not be happier to realize that it did.

My eyes brighten with amusement as I watch Finnius scramble around the small pond near the store, Rose right on his heels, both of them leaving trails of giggles behind.

A pair of fingers suddenly dig into my shoulder, their hands roughly guiding me to the side of the market.

"What are you do-?" I stop short, confusion slapping me across the face.

"Who did this to you?" I ask Gale, my fingers beginning to trace the marks scattered across his jaw and lower lip.

He grabs onto my shoulders with force, his head shaking from side to side with frustration.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just needed to talk to you," he hisses under his breath, a look of worry filling his deep gray eyes.

I nod, my mind still not able to process who possibly could have done that to his face. The only person other than me that he's interacted with is Peeta.

The thought nails me in the chest with power, the breath nearly knocked out of me.

"Did Peeta do that to you?" I unintentionally spill out, my heart now pounding faster in my chest.

Gale's lips straighten into a line, his jaw growing tense. I feel like throwing up.

If Gale is this beat up, what does Peeta look like? My knees feel like rubber, everything beginning to spin around me.

"I need to tell you that I'm going back to Two. Staying here any longer won't help anything, Katniss." He informs me in a low whisper, his eyebrows furrowing together.

My face twists into confusion. "What is going on? It won't help what?" I ask in a whisper, everything he's saying just sounding like a big confusing mess.

He purses his lips, his eyes nearly burning holes into mine with how hard he stares into them.

"Peeta and I have unsolved issues. I didn't expect me coming back to reopen wounds. Staying here will only make it worse."

"Gale-" I start, his sudden grip on my hand immediately cutting me off.

"I can't stay." He hisses, the look in his eyes showing everything. Nothing I can say or do will change his mind.

Hot tears fill my eyes, everything inside of me beginning to ache.

I heave in a deep breath, my eyes staring intently into his.

"Just answer one question."

His jaw clenches tighter, tears welling up in his eyes as he speaks.

"Anything," Gale whispers, his grip on my hand growing stronger.

"Why did you come to visit me? What about your wife?" I ask, the tears beginning to spill down my cheeks faster.

A pained expression stretches across his face. "My wife died a few years ago," he whispers, his voice trailing off at the end.

I feel like throwing up again. My arms pull him into hug out of instinct, his chest rising and falling quickly against mine, his tears now soaking my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-" I start to say, his voice quickly stopping me.

"I know," he whispers against my cheek, his body slowly pulling away from mine.

Memories of Gale and I begin to flood my mind all at once, the thoughts blurring and mixing together.

I picture us in the meadow on reaping day. The last day of us truly sharing a love for each other.

The Games changed everything. Whatever feelings I had for him just wasn't enough anymore. I felt that way about Peeta as well, only it was a much stronger feeling.

Gale's fingers run along the edge of my braid, his eyes studying every single detail of me.

"Now I need you to answer one question," he whispers, his eyes not meeting mine.

I grip his hand tighter, nodding quickly. "Anything."

His face tilts slightly, a nervous expression painted plain and clear.

"If I asked you to give me one last kiss to hold onto, what would you say?" Gale asks quietly, his pained eyes continuing to study me.

I don't even hesitate. My fingers curl around the edge of his jaw, my lips pressing into his briefly.

His lips taste of ash, the feeling overwhelming. I grasp his hand for support, my entire body beginning to shake.

Gale's forehead presses into mine, his breathing growing quick and short.

Loud footsteps suddenly break off the feeling, the sound making my heart skip a beat.

I nearly collapse right then and there. Standing before us, his shirt soaked

in blood, stands Peeta.


	13. Chapter 13

(Peeta's POV.)

Numbness fills my veins, the image replaying over and over again in my mind. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm surprised you're stable." Gale says coldly, his dark eyes nearly burning holes into mine.

My jaw clenches, a spark of anger now lit inside my chest. I ignore his remark, my fingers curling into fists as I slowly take a step forward.

Gale holds up a hand in caution. "I wouldn't step any closer if I were you."

My entire body stops cold, my fingers beginning to slightly relax.

I watch as tears stream down Katniss' cheeks, her chest rising and falling quickly. Gale's hand remains tightly intertwined with hers, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Peeta-" she begins to say, her voice immediately cut off.

"It's over, Peeta." Gale whispers, his eyebrows rising in amusement.

"What's over?" I hiss back, the words stumbling out of my mouth in a mumble. I can feel myself growing weaker as time drags on, more and more blood continuing to run down my wounded back.

His arm roughly pulls Katniss closer to him, a wince of pain escaping her lips. I nearly throw myself at him, but my body fights off the urge.

A thick layer of sweat has broken out on the back of my neck, my head throbbing with pain. The small spark of anger in my chest has grown into a blazing fire, the flame gaining strength as he continues to stare me down.

My boot hits the ground loudly as I slightly step forward, Gale's hand immediately clenching into a fist.

"Let her go."I mumble, my eyes beginning to roll around in my head. Everything is weakening inside of me by the second, my body on the verge of passing out any minute now. I will definitely not give him that satisfaction.

Gale's lips curl into a devious smile as he speaks, his eyes narrowing into slits. "We both know that's not going to happen."

He is suddenly thrown off his feet, his back hitting the hard pavement with strong force. Katniss is now on top of him, her shaky fingers curling around the width of his neck.

A chuckle escapes his mouth, a gasp for air following. I immediately rush to her side, pain ripping across my torso at the sudden jolt of movement.

Just as I'm reaching out to grasp his arm to hold down, his fingers claw deep into my chest, my body then thrown to the ground.

I roll over in the dirt as I attempt to regain my breathing, pain blazing across my entire torso.

Katniss slides next to me, a loud screech of pain following. My eyes roll over to face her, the black dots beginning to block off my vision again.

Her shaky hands desperately grab at her ankle as she yells out in pain, the sound nearly drawing me to tears.

Katniss' pain hurts me worse than my own. My body jolts forward as I drag myself across the ground, my blood now leaving behind a track of red liquid.

"Katniss," I manage to whisper, the weakness now overwhelming.

She turns to face me, her eyes bright red from the tears. Just as she's about to speak, Gale's boot stomps right in between us; the action sending dirt right into our faces.

A loud cough forces its way out of my throat, the air now immediately cutting itself off from entering my lungs. My chest explodes in pain as I struggle to breathe, the blood now pooling underneath me.

Gale leans down to his knees, his head now only inches away from mine. His hot breath burns my cheeks as he speaks, every word feeling like a stab to the heart.

"She chose me."

Katniss' cries grow louder as she forces herself to her feet, the movement obviously not clicking in Gale's mind. Her body rams into his side, both of them beginning to roll down the small hill leading to the front of the store.

I stand up with shaky legs, black dots almost completely concealing my vision now. Just as I reach the bottom of the hill, Gale's arms lock tightly around the back of my waist. I'm thrown to the ground once more, the impact sending blood splattering across the entire lower half of his white shirt.

Pain explodes across my jaw as his fist slams into it, the hit nearly sending me out cold. I wince loudly in pain, shrill cries from other people now echoing around us.

My weak arms lightly shove him away, a swift kick to the lower extremities following. A loud gasp for air escapes his lips, his body immediately sinking to the ground in pain. I climb to my feet with wobbly feet, every bone inside of me feeling shattered.

More screams from surrounding people fill the thick air, one in particular nearly sending me over the edge.

"Daddy!" Finnius screams out, tears now spilling down his bright red cheeks.

"Stay back!" I yell in a hoarse voice, my words cutting off at the end. Gale's knuckles bury deep into my stomach, his knee then nailing me in the chest.

I collapse to the ground, my mouth immediately tasting of metal. Blood rolls down my chin as I desperately spit out the liquid clogging up my throat, my chest tightening in pain.

I can see Katniss from the corner of my eye. Finnius and Rose hang over her as she continues to clutch onto her ankle, all three of them crying.

I'm suddenly dragged to my feet, Gale's strong fingers holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

"You've lost! Can't you see that?" He yells into my face, his cheeks burning a bright red. I'm shook violently as he repeats his statement, the movement sending more blood splattering across his shirt.

Tears burn in my eyes as I struggle to speak, my eyes nearly rolling back in my head.

"She'd never choose you."

Just as he begins to bring back his fist, I'm suddenly dropped to the ground, Gale's attention switched over to a different target.

"Leave him alone you monster!" a tiny voice screams, the sound of a fist hitting Gale's stomach following.

A body suddenly hits the ground next to me. The noise it made wasn't that of a grown man being thrown down. It came from a small boy.

Blood pools the ground next to me, the smell overwhelming. That blood belongs to Finnius.


	14. Chapter 14

(Katniss' POV.)

My entire body goes numb. The sound of Finnius' screams are heart wrenching, the thought just making me want to kill Gale even more. This is not the Gale I loved. This is a blood thirsty maniac.

I force myself to crawl across the blood soaked pavement, every movement making pain rip through my swollen ankle. Bones are definitely broken, but there's nothing I can do about it. There's no reason for me to even care about it. Finnius is who's important. Not me.

"Finnius!" I yell out in a hoarse voice.

"I'm bleeding!" He screams back, the dark red liquid now pooling around him.

If we don't get him to a doctor quick, I know he won't make it. I can't afford to lose someone else. I begin dragging myself faster, my arms instinctively latching onto Finnius once I finally reach him.

He tilts his head slightly to the side, his bright blue eyes now colored red from the tears.

"Am I gonna die, mommy?" He whispers, his lower lip beginning to tremble. Hot tears run down my face as I hold onto him, his chest rising and falling quickly against mine.

"You're fine, Finn. Everything's going to be okay." I struggle to get out, the words tasting like venom. I know everything isn't going to be okay. It will never be okay.

His body suddenly jolts forward, the movement making blood run down the back of his neck.

"It hurts!" He screams, his eyes beginning to let out another stream of tears.

I cautiously cup the back of his head with my palm, my fingers tightly wrapping around the large gash.

He screams louder, the touch of my hand making him jolt forward again.

"Don't move!" I hiss, the sound of him crying only making me cry harder. A loud noise suddenly catches my attention.

My head quickly twists to the side, Gale's body now resting far off to the right of me. His chest rises and falls very slowly, each breath seeming to be a struggle for him. That should keep him down for a good amount of time.

(Peeta's POV.)

Black dots litter my vision, everything inside of me now now overwhelmingly weak. I can't give up this fight. I'm not going to give Gale that satisfaction.

I force myself over to Katniss and Finnius, the sight of him immediately bringing me to tears.

"Oh my god." I whisper to myself, my fingers automatically sliding into Finnius' hand. He grips onto me tightly, his lip trembling as he speaks.

"I tried to save you, daddy." He whispers, each word sounding more painful than the one before. His breathing grows short and fast, a sweat beginning to break out on his forehead.

"You're my hero, little guy." I whisper back, my voice growing more and more hoarse.

Finnius' face grows whiter by the second, his blood now running down Katniss' arms.

"Katniss, we need to go now!" I say loudly, my voice cutting off at the end as the tears begin to flow faster.

She nods quickly, both of us not willing to waste anymore time. I cautiously scoop Finnius into my arms, his head violently bobbing at the quick movement.

I nearly collapse right then and there, my arms too weak to even hold him. There's no way Katniss can hold him with her bad ankle, so I know it has to be me. I'm not letting my son die. I will make sure of that, no matter what it takes.

"Someone get Meddy!" I desperately scream, my hand quickly clutching onto Finnius' wound the same way Katniss did.

A woman dressed in a white blouse immediately comes running out of her small shop, her tiny legs rushing her over to me.

"You don't have much time," She hisses at me in a low whisper, her fingers immediately going to work as he remains in my arms.

The woman pulls out a brown cloth from her pant pocket, her hands cautiously tying it around Finnius' head.

"That should hold off the blood for a brief period of time," she says quickly, her shaky fingers examining the rest of his head.

The District's doctor, Meddy, is soon rushing out of the same building, her gloved hands dragging a stretcher behind her back.

She nearly falls over once she reaches us, her arms immediately pulling Finnius free from my arms. The two women quickly begin strapping him down on the stretcher, their eyes not leaving him for an instant.

"Hurry! He's not going to make it much longer!" Meddy screams into the other woman's face. The woman immediately springs into action, her hands latched tightly onto the edge of the stretcher as she drags it along.

Katniss grabs onto me for support as we both begin to follow close behind, each step shooting pain throughout my entire body. The image of Finnius pushes me to keep going, nothing stopping me.

Rose begins to catch up, her cries of worry echoing around us. I try my best to ignore it in attempt to hold back my own tears, the plan only lasting momentarily.

I explode into a sob as we finally reach the entrance to the small building, Katniss and I both on the verge of passing out.

* * *

(Katniss' POV.)

Finnius' screams can be heard from the other end of the room, each one only making me cry harder. I rock violently in my seat, Peeta's hold on my arm being the only thing keeping me from exploding into the emergency room.

Meddy and the woman keep yelling things to each other, but they are speaking so fast that it's impossible to understand. I wish I could. Then I'd actually know what's going on back there.

A scream more heart shattering than the last tears through the entire building, the sound making me explode into a hysterical sob. My body thrusts forward in a burst of emotions, everything inside of me growing numb. I can't lose my baby boy. I refuse to lose someone else I love. Gale did this to him. This only makes me cry harder, my shaky hands beginning to claw at the ground.

Peeta's arms grab hold of me like I'm a runaway cat, his hands dragging me back into his lap. His lips trace the edge of my ear as he whispers to me.

"We have to stay calm." He hisses in a shaky voice, his tear filled eyes staring hard into mine. I shake my head quickly, my lip trembling as I try my best to speak.

"He can't die, Peeta. He can't!" I scream out, my breathing growing faster by the second.

The door to the emergency room suddenly swings open, Meddy now inching closer to us.

Her entire face is covered in a thick layer of sweat and tears, her fingers beginning to trace the edge of her pocket as she stares down at us. Sorrow fills her eyes as she scoots closer, her head now leveled to mine.

"I'm so sorry," she begins to say, her voice trailing off at the end. She swallows hard, her face beginning to twist into a look of disappointment.

"H-he's not going to make it any longer. The injury is too severe." Meddy whispers, tears beginning to spill down her face.

I'm up on my feet and crashing through the emergency doors before I know it, the pain ripping through my ankle not important.

The sound of footsteps come from behind me, but I ignore them. I immediately pull Finnius into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" He whispers in my ear.

I look deep into his fear filled eyes, his entire body shaking against mine.

He doesn't wait for an answer. "Where do you go when you die?"

I give him a slight smile as the tears continue to run down my cheeks. "An amazing place."

He nods quickly, his facial expression impossible to read. Peeta's hand suddenly grasps onto Finnius.

"It hurts." Finnius whispers.

Peeta pulls him into a light hug, his lips pressing onto his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, his shaky hands beginning to run through Finnius' messy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I can't grow up and be just like you, daddy." He whispers back, the tears beginning to flow faster.

His chest suddenly jolts forward, dark red blood now escaping through the opening between his lips.

He screams out in pain as he coughs out more blood, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Meddy rushes over with a small container, her small hands shoving it in front of his face.

Once he's finished, his body slumps back against the pillow. I can't bear to watch any longer.

Finnius' tiny fingers suddenly grasp onto my cheeks. They gently move across my face to wipe away the tears, his touch sending a warm feeling all over.

"I love you." He whispers in a hoarse voice, the words trailing off at the end.

"I love you too." All three of us whisper back.

His body doubles over again, only this time he begins coughing up twice the amount of blood.

Meddy jabs various tubes into the vein in his arm, the woman assisting her.

"He's not going to make it any longer!" The woman hisses, her voice barely audible.

My fingers curl around Finnius' for dear life, my heart feeling as if it's been ripped into two.

His grasp grows weaker by the second, his chest rising and falling much slower now.

"Can you sing?" Finnius whispers in between screams of pain, his head constantly slamming into the pillow.

An image of Rue burns into my mind. It's her death all over again.

I nod quickly, everything inside of me feeling as if it's shutting down.

I immediately break into a soft voice as I gently sing the words; the same words Rue heard as she died in my arms.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow."_

I picture Finnius when he was born; how happy Peeta and I finally felt. The joy of holding him in my arms for the first time.

_"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes."_

I still remember the day when he first laid eyes on the oven. The look of excitement that filled his gaze. He would have made an amazing baker. There's no doubt in my mind about that.

I can hardly say the last words, the tears now overwhelming._ "And when again they open, the sun will rise."_

I watch as Finnius' chest stops moving, his bright blue eyes beginning to close. From this point on, I know that those eyes will never see another day.


	15. Chapter 15

(Peeta's POV.)

My son is dead. Finnius Mellark, my little boy, won't see another day. When will the constant pain stop? I may never know. I don't want to know.

All I want is for him to wake up from this nightmare. I know it will never happen, though. Why would it? The odds are definitely not always in my favor.

A burning sensation blazes across my back as Meddy continues to stitch up the large gashes, the blood loss still making me feel overwhelmingly lightheaded.

Katniss rocks uncontrollably in her seat as the other woman treats her twisted ankle, her cheeks bright red from all of the crying.

It's impossible to not think about it. Gale's face burns into my memory, the thought only heightening my anger.

I don't know how I will react when I finally see him again. Things definitely won't end without blood being drawn. He can count on that.

Rose's head suddenly collapses against my shoulder, the touch sending a strange feeling coursing throughout me. Then I realize why.

Finnius used to always rest his head on my shoulder whenever he would watch me paint.

A million questions would come out of his tiny mouth, my answers always fascinating him.

Everything fascinated him. If only he could have spent more time with Haymitch and Effie. The experience of meeting new people excited him more than anything.

It almost makes me regret not telling him more about my childhood; how alike we were.

I remember seeing something in his eyes as we walked to the store awhile back. The same look that I had in mine whenever I saw Katniss: love.

The owner of the store's daughter was his age. He would always watch her every move as we would shop, his gaze not leaving her even for a second.

She even had her hair in two braids, only it was blonde. Whenever I watched Finnius, it felt like I was watching myself grow up all over again. Every single detail.

Memories are now pouring in like a flood, each one only making the tears spill faster down my cheeks.

I picture his second birthday. The absolute joy that filled his face when he smashed his cake onto his cheeks was absolutely priceless.

Immediately after destroying it, he dug right in and finished the rest of his tiny birthday dessert. That's when I knew that my little boy was going to grow into a baker. Just like his father.

My dream to see that come true will never happen. My body jolts forward in pain; partly because of Meddy's healing process, the rest being my overwhelming emotions.

"Stop moving," she hisses at me, the words snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

(Katniss' POV.)

My head is violently thrown forward, my stomach instantly emptying itself of everything remaining inside of it into the garbage can.

Tears begin to burn at my eyes again, the pain continuing to tear at my heart over and over again.

My entire body has become drenched in sweat, tears, and blood; every ounce of hope I had left now gone forever, never to return.

I don't even feel motivated to continue on anymore. If I could drop dead this instant and see my son again, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Rose and Peeta are the only things keeping me alive now. Once they're gone, I will have nothing to live for anymore.

A sudden image of Gale feels like a slap to the face, the memory quickly slipping away from my view. I can't bear to see him anyway.

He deserves pain that I'd be more than happy to give him. Gale Hawthorne better hope that he never steps foot near us again.

He'll be down on the ground with an arrow through his heart before he can even blink an eye. I'll make sure of it.

Peeta's sudden grip on my hand finally makes me realize that I've been having an anxiety attack, my breathing much faster than usual.

I try my best to relax. It only works for a minute, the pain immediately blazing throughout me like a freshly lit flame.

His arms are soon embracing me, the touch sending warmth all over. It makes me finally have a slight hope for the future; a future I won't be able to enjoy with my son.

"I love you." He whispers against my ear, the impact sending a tickling sensation all over.

I nuzzle my head into his chest. "I love you too."

A loud explosion suddenly grabs our attention, the sound coming from an extremely nearby area.

Out of instinct, we all drop to the floor to protect ourselves, two more small explosions following.

"Stay down!" Meddy hisses at us, her voice coming out in a strangled whisper.

Her legs shake uncontrollably as she forces herself to a low crouch, her body shifting forward slowly to the front door.

We all watch in absolute fear as the door creaks open, her head cautiously slipping it's way through the crack to get a good view of what's going on.

"O-oh my god!" she screams out, her hand instantly grasping onto the door frame for dear life. "Someone set the bakery on fire!"

It doesn't even take me a second to figure out who did it.

I'm up on my wobbly feet before I even have the chance to think about it, the impact of my foot against the ground immediately shooting pain up my entire leg.

It instantly cools to a numb feeling, my overwhelming emotions now blocking off all physical pain.

"Katniss, wait!" Peeta yells after me as I collapse to my knees, my ankle giving out extremely quick.

"It's Gale! He set the bakery on fire!" I scream, hot tears beginning to spill down my burning cheeks.

Peeta's fingers wrap tightly around my jaw, his touch instantly dragging me back.

"We have to stay here! We'll be caught immediately if we step a single foot out there. He set the trap and you almost ran right into it."

This makes me feel like throwing up. I picture Prim right before she died, the sudden explosions completely unexpected and heartless.

Gale's traps haven't failed him before. I'm not letting him continue to have that satisfaction.

I nod quickly, my entire body breaking out into a thick sweat.

My shaky hands claw at my pant pockets. I can't bear to wait any longer. Sitting around in hiding only makes me feel more weak. Weakness isn't something I deal well with.

A sudden scream for help breaks off the eery silence, the sound impossible to not recognize.

An explosion of emotions hit me all at once. The cry for help belonged to a boy believed to have died from his head injury. That boy is Finnius.

All of us are bolting for the door the second the screaming begins, our hands desperately clawing at the door handle to open it.

The door nearly breaks off of the frame as we charge through it, our eyes immediately finding Finnius full alive and awake on the stretcher.

The only problem is that he's not alone. Gale's fingers stay locked around the small width of Finnius' neck, his lips twisting into a devious smile.

Before I can lunge myself at him, Peeta's hand grasps violently at my shirt, the quick movement planting me straight down to the ground.

Then I spot it. The tip of a knife is pressed against Finnius' neck, Gale ready to slice it open any second now.

"Let him go!" I scream, my voice on the verge of giving out.

A deep chuckle echos around us, Gale's dark eyes nearly burning holes into mine.

"Why in the world would I do that, Catnip?" He asks coldy.

This is not the Gale I loved at all. This is a psychotic and heartless killer.

"Please, Gale." I whisper, the remaining tears slowly sliding down my face.

"I've always loved you. I loved you before he came along. We were a team. We hunted as one. And you choose him?!" Gale yells, his face twisting into a red and disgusted expression.

His outburst makes all of us jump back.

I slightly step forward, the impact leaving behind a creaking sound.

Gale's hand quickly shoots up in defense, his other beginning to press the knife tip closer to Finnius' skin.

"Stop!" I scream, my legs on the verge of giving out.

Finnius' face has become completely flushed of color, his eyes staring deep into mine with a pained expression.

Alive or not, he's critically injured. His clock of life is ticking away at a dramatic speed.

"Just answer me one thing." Gale whispers, his eyes beginning to grow moist.

I nod quickly, my hand reaching out to grab his in attempt to calm him down.

Bad decision. He jabs the knife much closer to Finnius' skin, the touch instantly sending a few drops of blood spilling down his neck.

Peeta's hand grasps onto my arm to hold me back, his eyes training closely on me. I can feel everyone holding their breath as we wait for his question, the pause increasingly intense.

"Did you ever love me?" He asks, his grip on the knife growing tense. I know that whatever my answer turns out to be, it will declare whether or not Finnius gets his neck slit.

I slowly nod. "I always loved you."

Gale's eyes narrow into slits. Before I can even blink, his hands thrust themselves at me, their target being my neck.

Peeta is immediately knocked out cold onto to the ground, his body slamming into Meddy and her assistant on the way down.

Rose is nowhere to be seen. I scramble to the corner of the room, my heart pounding a million miles a minute.

"Mommy!" Finnius croaks, his head slowly lifting off of the pillow. Blood begins spilling from the opening between his lips, a hoarse cough following. His time is ticking away faster.

Gale's arms force me against the wall, his hot breath burning at my cheeks.

"You're a liar!" He spits at me, his bloodshot eyes studying every detail in my face.

"So much for true love." Gale hisses, the tip of the bloody knife now pressed against my neck.

"No!" I hear Finnius scream, his shaky hands desperately reaching out to grab me.

I close my eyes. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

Nothing happens. Gale's head suddenly slumps against me, a hot red liquid instantly soaking the bottom of my shirt.

The blood belongs to Gale, his lifeless body now leaning against me for support.

I shove him off of me, his cold body immediately falling to the ground with a loud splash. Blood splatters across my pants, the smell of it now completely filling the room.

My head slowly lifts up, the person responsible for Gale's death catching me off guard.

Standing before me is Rose, her shaky hands clutching onto a freshly made bow of scraps.

My daughter saved my life.


	16. Chapter 16

(Katniss' POV.)

My entire body feels completely numb. I slowly sag to the floor, the air now unable to fill my lungs. The image of Gale's lifeless body hitting the floor only continues to blur my mind, the thought nearly drawing me to tears.

No tears escape, though. No matter how many great memories we had, the man that died in my arms was not the one that I loved. That man was a monster.

The sound of constant crying claws at my ears, my head beginning to throb. I force myself to shake off the memories and look up, my tired eyes immediately finding the pain filled ones belonging to Rose.

I watch as she desperately grasps her tiny fingers around the arrow lodged in the middle of Gale's chest, her entire body uncontrollably shaking as tears rush down her bright red cheeks.

Thick red blood runs down the edge of her arm as the arrow wobbles around in her hand, her crying only growing much louder. My arms quickly embrace her. My shirt is immediately soaked in hot tears, her chest rising and falling rapidly against mine.

"Everything's gonna be okay," I assure her in a whisper, my fingers beginning to run through her long blonde hair.

The top of her head nearly slams into my jaw with how fast she begins shaking it.

"No, it's not okay. I killed him!" Rose screams in a hoarse voice. Her body suddenly jolts forward in pain, a thick yellow liquid slipping out of the gap between her cracked lips.

I carefully pat her back as she continues to empty her stomach, my other hand now grazing the tips of her blood covered fingers.

It reminds me of my first time killing someone. Gale once said to me that killing people is no different than killing animals.

People that had families who loved them; ones who may have had a bright future coming their way had they won the Games. No matter how heartless and cruel they were, they were still living and breathing people with beating hearts.

The killing part is the same. The emotional side effects are what make it different. Those painful thoughts will always haunt me. I know exactly what Rose is going through.

I pull her in closer. "You saved me, Rose."

Her eyes slowly find mine again, her breathing beginning to slightly return to normal.

"I did." She whispers to herself. A smile dances across her lips as her hands grasp tightly onto mine. "It's because I love you so much."

The words instantly fill me up with complete warmth and love. I can't help but smile, hot tears immediately beginning to burn at my eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper back, my hands automatically dragging her into a big hug.

Just as Rose is about to respond, a loud sound suddenly cuts her off. It's then that I realize the noises are coming from Finnius' room, them being the sound of his cries.

I'm up on two shaky legs before I even know it, my body almost throwing itself at the doorway to his room. From the corner of my eye I notice Peeta, his unconscious body sprawled out on the floor.

"Stay here and help your father!" I hiss at Rose just as she begins to climb to her feet, her face twisted into a look of worry.

I don't even stop to see if she heard my command, the blazing pain instantly ripping across my ankle as I force myself over to his hospital bed.

"Mommy!" Finnius screeches, a pool of blood now forming on his chest as he continues to cough up the thick red liquid.

I find myself bawling once I finally reach him, his tiny fingers grasping onto whatever they can find as I grow closer.

"Please don't let me die." He manages to get out, his eyes immediately producing a full flow of tears down his snow white skin.

It's an almost exact replica of the events that occurred only an hour before; his body slowly shutting down right before my eyes as he pleads for help, that being the one thing I have no idea how to provide.

"Never," I whisper back, the tears now only flooding faster. The sad truth is, I have let him die. How he came back to life, I will never know. What if he never was dead? How did Meddy not notice?

The millions of questions spinning around in my mind make it feel as if my head is on the verge of exploding. There's no time for questioning.

By instinct, I immediately begin to wrap more bandages around the wound on the back of his head, my free hand sloppily wiping away the blood resting on his chin and chest.

A hot spray suddenly splashes across the side of my head, a hoarse cough coming from Finnius following. I nearly throw up at the smell, my body instantly feeling close to blacking out. I can't think about it right now. Focusing is what I need to do.

This is exactly what Meddy and her assistant were doing, yet he still died. With them and Peeta knocked out cold, what am I supposed to do to keep him alive? Knowing it's come to this only makes my emotions stir around faster in the pit of my stomach.

Finnius' fingers dig harder into my shoulders, the touch sending blood dripping down my arms. I strongly resist the urge to wince in pain, my eyes nervously shifting around the small room in a desperate search for something to assist me in helping him.

"It hurts!" He screams, the blood clogging up his throat now splattering across my face once more. This time a small portion enters my mouth, the taste immediately exploding across my tongue.

I instantly spit out the metal tasting liquid, my stomach now doing painful flips. I don't have much time before I black out.

Voices suddenly fill the other room, the sound growing louder and louder. Another noise follows.

"Where's Gale?" I hear a man's voice yell out, his tone coming across very tense. This causes conflicting emotions to tear through my heart.

Picturing his dead body only makes my chest ache more.

"Where is he?!" Another voice screams, this one coming across much more anxious.

"He's dead!" Peeta suddenly says in a hoarse voice. It feels like I'm slowly being boxed up into a cube of confusion, nothing making even the slightest amount of sense anymore.

Finnius' grip on my hand grows tighter, his blood immediately rushing down the edge of my arm. "Don't go!"

I quickly turn to face him, my eyes growing much wider. What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave Finnius in here.

"I'm not leaving!" I hiss back, my voice hitting him like a blade. His body flinches back with fear, his eyes beginning to release more tears down his bloody cheeks.

The two men suddenly burst through the doorway, their boots leaving behind a loud screeching sound as they move across the tile.

"Katniss Everdeen," the bearded man whispers. This completely catches me off guard.

"You don't have much time, Mrs. Everdeen." The other one informs me, his deep brown eyes feeling almost to the point of burning through my skull with how hard he stares into mine.

More blood splashes against my face, this time most of it hitting my neck. The bearded man suddenly throws himself at Finnius, his hands instantly going to work.

"Frost, I'll help the boy! You help search for it!"

So many different feelings are exploding inside of me all at once. Search for what? Who are these men? Why do they want Gale? All of these questions continue to rattle my brain around. It's nearly to the point of making me throw up.

"Search for what?" I scream at the man, my heart beginning to race with urgency.

Brown Eyes ignores me, his fingers now clawing at various objects in the room. I watch intently as he begins carelessly tossing things from shelves to the floor, his hands desperately searching for something. The question is, what is it that is urgently needed?

"Be quiet!" The bearded man hisses, his eyes shifting all around him.

Then I hear it; a light ticking sound suddenly surrounds us.

"Help me!" Brown Eyes screams at me, his hands continuing to chuck medical supplies across the tiled floor.

I rush over to the opposite shelf from him, my shaky fingers immediately shoving things aside in search for the ticking object.

As I continue to move down from row to row, the sound suddenly grows louder. This sends a rush of adreneline coursing throughout my veins, my hands now slapping down everything blocking my path.

A quick cold sensation rips across my arm as it makes contact with a small box, my body instinctively flinching back.

The ticking has grown from a small noise into a monsterous screech. My shaky fingers study the small black cube, red dots splattered across the box now coming into view.

"Careful!" Brown Eyes screams at me, his eyes turning wide with fear.

A light flickers inside my mind, the object now becoming familiar. Resting in my hands is a bomb.


	17. Chapter 17

(Peeta's POV.)

A sudden bright light forces my tired eyes to claw open, my head immediately throbbing with pain as I sit up.

A sense of panic races throughout my veins as anxious footsteps and voices surround me, nothing making even the slightest bit of sense.

"Boomer, you help her search for more! I'll get him!" I hear a deep voice hiss, the sound of loud footsteps immediately following.

One of the men I spoke to earlier is now only feet away from me, his large hands instantly grasping hold of my shirt collar.

I'm too weak to fight back, my body completely defenseless as I'm dragged by the edge of my shirt across the dusty wooden floor and into the small operating room.

The strong scent of blood coming from Finnius' bed and the sound of his cries are nearly impossible to ignore. I know I'm going to black out any minute now.

"I can't! The boy is losing too much blood!" The other man yells back in a hoarse voice, his shaky hands continuing to operate on Finnius with sloppy precision.

"What the hell are you doing?" I manage to croak, my bloody hands struggling to lift up off of the ground in an attempt to grab hold of his leg.

The bearded man's boot instantly comes crashing down on my wrist, the hard impact nearly drawing me to tears.

With the sound it made, I know bones have heen broken.

A screech of pain immediately escapes my lips, my entire arm sagging limply to the floor.

"I'm saving your son's life!" He screams back at me, his eyes not even glancing in my direction.

Without a single warning, my chest suddenly thrusts forward, a mouthful of thick blood now beginning to empty itself on to the ground near my head.

"Peeta! Don't do this to me!" I hear a voice yell, my heart beat suddenly slowing down.

A static noise bounces around in my head, the sound of Katniss' voice slowly drowning out.

I can feel my eyes beginning to roll back in my head, everything inside of me throbbing with pain. Then there's nothing.

(Katniss' POV.)

I feel alone as more and more problems begin to arise. Rose is missing. Peeta is unconscious. Finnius is dying. There's a bomb planted inside of the hospital.

Without Peeta, I feel completely useless in the aspect of knowing what to do. How do I know that I can even trust these two men?

Hot tears race down my cheeks as I continue to desperately shake Peeta, my hands quickly giving out.

It's useless. He's too weak to continue on fighting. I have to face this alone.

"We have three minutes." Brown Eyes informs the bearded man, his hands quickly grabbing hold of the bomb.

I watch curiously as the cube easily spins around in his hands as if it doesn't contain a deadly explosive. Neither of them seem worried anymore.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I hiss at him, my shaky hands instantly reaching out to grab it.

Brown Eyes responds with quick reflexes, his arms immediately snapping down to his sides, the bomb now sliding deep into his left pant pocket.

His lips suddenly curl into a devious smile, an amused look filling his eyes.

"You honestly thought we were here to help?"

My legs begin to feel limp, confusion tearing through me like a knife.

Before I can even react, I receive a heavy blow to the stomach, my body immediately dropping to the cold floor.

"What do you me-" A gloved hand suddenly snatches hold of me, their large fingers now violently wrapping tightly around my mouth.

I'm instantly cut off from breathing in any air, my head beginning to feel weightless as it bobs from side to side.

"Mommy!" I hear Finnius screech, his body jolting forward as he tries to escape.

The bearded man's hands instantly grab hold of him, his mouth quickly taped shut as he's strapped down tightly to the bed.

A rush of adrenaline suddenly kicks in, my hands grabbing hold of Brown Eyes' arm as I dig my teeth deep into his skin, the taste of his blood instantly exploding across my tongue.

A loud scream immediately follows, his body twisting free from my grip quicker than expected.

Brown Eyes' fist slams into my jaw with extreme power, the impact nearly bringing stars to my eyes.

Blood begins pouring from my busted lip as I attempt to crawl to my feet, his hands immediately grabbing hold of me.

I'm thrown against the wall before I even have time to fight back, handcuffs suddenly locked tightly around my wrists and ankles.

I attempt to escape with every ounce of energy remaining inside of me, but I know that there's no point in trying. I'm going to die today.

I watch as the other man begins doing the same to Peeta, his limp body now only resting a few feet away from me.

Brown Eyes suddenly grasps on to my shoulder with force, our eyes now leveled with each other.

Then I spot it. In his other hand rests the bomb, the countdown now flashing with urgency. Two minutes remain.

To my surprise, he carelessly drops the bomb right on to my lap, an amused laugh immediately following.

"Time's ticking, Girl on Fire."


	18. Chapter 18

(Katniss' POV.)

"You've been a naughty little girl, haven't you?" The bearded man spits at me, his teasing smile only adding on to the amusement playing across his entire face.

A strong burning sensation continues to tear through my wrists as I attempt to rip free of the handcuffs, each try only making it hurt worse.

"Who are you?" I manage to get out, my throat feeling as if it's been burned completely raw.

"Only your worst nightmare, sweetheart."

Before I even have time to process a plan, my mouth releases a mouthful of blood into the man's eyes, his legs immediately stumbling back as he desperately claws it away from his vision.

"You filthy bitch!" Just as he's beginning to get back up on his feet, a frail body suddenly slams into him, both of them crashing to the ground in a quick blur of movement.

Loud sirens begin wailing around me, everything now moving too quickly for me to even process it. Meddy is pulling me to my feet before I even have time to react, her hands instantly going to work at removing the handcuffs.

"Where's the other one?!" I ask anxiously, a quick rush of anxious adrenaline kicking in.

Meddy doesn't even take the time to respond, the cool metal around my wrists instantly sliding free.

"You grab Peeta! I'll get your boy." She hisses at me, her wide eyes still not wanting to find mine. She's gone in the blink of an eye, her arms quickly grabbing hold of Finnius.

The bomb ticks furiously on the floor near my feet, the sound of Finnius' cries only making my heart beat faster. Too many emotions and fears are stirring rapidly inside of me, the thought only making more panic rush throughout my entire body.

_Calm down, Katniss. You have to think clearly. __You're the hunter, not the prey. Don't let them win this._

My eyes quickly scan the room in a desperate attempt to find something worth using as a weapon, but nothing seems sharp enough. I can feel my eyes slowly beginning to roll back in my head, my vision growing extremely blurry.

I force myself across the room regardless of my ankle, each step shooting an intense pain up my entire leg. My front teeth dig deep into my tongue in an attempt to not scream out, all of the pain hitting me at once.

That's when I spot it. Resting in a black pouch on the wooden table before me is a decent sized knife, the handle easily sliding into my fingers as I reach out to grasp it. The touch instantly gives me a sense of power and satisfaction. I know I'm not the prey anymore. This time it's them.

From the corner of my eye I spot the bomb, the red flashing numbers revealing that only a minute and a half remains. I force myself to keep moving, the obnoxious blaring of the fire alarm and the ticking of the countdown only pushing me to move faster.

Just as I begin to sprint to the opposite side of the room where Peeta remains unconscious, I'm suddenly knocked to the ground, a heavy weight pressing down on my back quickly draining the air out of me. The knife clatters to the ground, my weak fingers unable to reach it.

"Gale was right, you are a clever little girl." Brown Eyes hisses in my ear, a hoarse snicker following. My elbow instantly nails him in the nose, a shower of blood immediately raining down from it.

Just as I attempt to scramble to the exit, his rough hand clamps down on my wounded ankle, my weak leg easily pulling me back down to his level.

"He sent you?!" I sputter, my eyes wide with confusion as I wrestle free of his tight grip.

"Sent us? He trained us, darling." His puffy lips curl into a grey smile as he trails off at the end, another hoarse laugh erupting from deep down in his throat.

I'm quickly thrown to the ground again, his fingers clawing at my face in an attempt to close my mouth.

My teeth instantly sink into the tip of his middle finger, his twisted expression registering the reaction I was hoping for.

Right before he grabs hold of me, I lunge over just far enough to reach the tip of the knife handle, my hands quickly scrambling to grab hold of it.

My legs kick wildly as our bodies swap places, mine becoming the dominant one as he lies helpless underneath my weight, the blade of the knife now tracing the edge of his crooked jaw.

"One minute!" I hear Meddy scream, her free hands now tossing Peeta over her shoulder as she scrambles out of the building once more.

Brown Eyes' bloody face tilts up in amusement, an obnoxious chuckle slipping out between his cracked lips.

"I don't understand how he ever loved you. You're nothing special." He whispers weakly, a faint smile twitching at his cheeks.

Before I can even respond, his head tilts up more eagerly, his smile growing wider.

"He killed his wife for you, ya know. After he left Twelve, his mind turned insane."

The words replay in my mind over and over again, an uneasy feeling filling the pit of my stomach.

"What are you talking about?" I ask through clenched teeth, a hot sweat suddenly breaking out on the back of my neck.

Brown Eyes' laugh now fills the entire room, an insane look beginning to fill his gaze.

"At first, he tried to make her act like you. Making her go hunting with him. Going to the meadow. Telling her to braid her hair." He clears his throat, a bloody cough following.

"Then it grew more serious. He started calling her Catnip, and asking about the Games as if she were you." Thirty seconds remaining.

The sweat rolls faster down my neck, my head feeling lighter by the second as his words pile on.

"It got to the point that he began beating her to punish her for kissing Peeta. He thought she was you. Then one day, she snapped. The argument ultimately led to her death. Once he realized she wasn't truly Katniss, he hired us and went searching."

His final words feel like a jab to the stomach, all of the oxygen in my lungs now slowly draining out of me.

"Now it's our turn to finish his dirty work."

His hands are now wrapped tightly around the width of my neck, all of the air cut off from entering. Twenty seconds remain.

"Help!" I hiss, my voice barely making a sound.

Just as I'm about to give up, a sudden screech sends a wave of confusion throughout the entire room. Brown Eyes' body suddenly falls to my lap, his blood instantly pooling my shirt.

Behind him stands Rose, her shaky hands clutching on to my old bow from home.

"Rose!" I scream, her hands instantly pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I left. I wanted to help." She whispers urgently, a flood of tears immediately pouring down her bright red cheeks.

Ten seconds remain. I pull her closer to my chest, my legs desperately stepping around the objects sprawled out on the tile, the sound of the countdown pushing me to move faster.

Just as I'm about to grasp the door handle, the bearded man's body slams into mine, Rose immediately falling out of my arms.

Five seconds remain.

"Today's the day the Mockingjay's flight ends." He hisses.


	19. Chapter 19

Peeta's POV:

My tired eyes force themselves open, a fresh pool of blood immediately drowning out my vision as it continues to run down my forehead. It's coming from a gash I don't remember receiving.

I can't remember much right now, actually. Where am I? What's going on? I run through the list of immediate memories in my mind, nothing making even the slightest bit of sense.

My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm from District Twelve. I was a tribute in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. That's all that's coming to mind right now.

My head feels like it's on the verge of exploding, a thin red screen now throwing off my vision.

My legs struggle to stay steady as I force myself to stand up, an overwhelming pain immediately washing over me.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What's that noise? Where's it coming from?

The beeping soon grows from a small sound to an obnoxious pounding in my ear. This only makes my head feel heavier, my body slowly growing weaker.

I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I don't even know what happened to me in the first place.

I find myself spinning in circles in the closed off room, my eyes rolling uncontrollably around my skull as I search for an exit.

The space around me seems untouched; a single wooden chair in the center of the room being the only object, a dusty lightbulb attached to a chain hanging over it.

The bulb only provides a dim beam of light compared to the window across from the chair.

My shaky feet stumble across the tile as I make my way over to the window, an immediate feeling of disappointment filling me.

The glass pane has been severely locked, thick metal bars and chains keeping it completely cut off from being helpful.

Panic suddenly hits me, the sound of footsteps bouncing around the walls in a rhythmic pattern.

"Any news on the girl, Butch?" A man says, his voice distant.

I throw myself to the ground out of instinct, my heart rate exploding in speed, a hot sweat breaking out on the back of my neck.

Where did that come from? I tilt my head slightly to the right, no doors or windows coming into view.

My head tilts to the left. Nothing.

Just as I begin to slowly stand up, a door I didn't even know was there swings open, a very overweight man revealing himself.

"Ah, mister Mellark. Glad to see you've waken up. Are you thirsty?" He asks, his mouth twisting into a yellow smile that spreads from ear to ear.

My head lobs to the side as I begin to speak, my dry lips smacking together uncontrollably as a broken sentence rolls off of my tongue.

"Leg hurts. Blood. Need doctor."

A raspy laugh slips out of his mouth, his head throwing itself back in amusement.

He clicks his tongue a few times, his leather boots scraping against the tiled floor as he steps forward only slightly, his arms locked tightly behind his back.

"The local doctor has been badly injured, I'm afraid. It's going to be a little... wait."

His dark brown eyes continue to stare coldly into mine, the glare feeling as though it's going to burn holes into my eyes any second now.

"Where am I?" I spit, my face twisting in anger.

His laugh fills the room once more, everything I say and do coming across as humorous to him.

He's now only inches away from me, his face growing closer to mine as he bends down lower.

"How's your... wife?" He asks slowly, his face brightening up in anxious pleasure.

My eyebrows instantly furrow in confusion. What is he talking about? I'm only sixteen. I've never had a girlfriend, let alone a wife.

A confused laugh slips between my cracked lips, my shaky fingers beginning to nervously trace the outline of a nearby floor tile.

"No wife." I manage to whisper hoarsely, a bloody cough following.

The man carelessly inches his boot away from the puddle of blood, a look of approval painting itself across his round and red face.

"No wife, huh? Seems awfully surprising for a handsome lad like yourself to be single. Don't you reckon it's time, with your age and all?"

Each word he says comes out slow and tense, almost as if it's been scripted, my response critical.

Once again, I'm left confused and curious. I don't look that old, do I?

"Only sixteen."

"Are you sure about that, Peeta?"

My head is pounding now, the blood flowing faster down the center of my face.

I feel like throwing up. This is too confusing to be reality. Nightmares have always been an issue for me, but they've never been this vivid. Never this realistic. Especially not the physical pain.

Before I can even respond, the man snaps handcuffs around my wrists, his face unmoving and lacking emotion.

"What are you-"

His hand clamps down on my swollen lips, the air slowly draining from my lungs. Black dots litter my vision as I flail wildly to escape his hold.

"Sweet dreams, Peeta." I hear him whisper, the blackness now overwhelming, his voice growing distant.

Then there's nothing.

(Finnius' POV.)

"Mommy! Mommy!"

My voice only comes out as a pathetic whisper, the struggle only making my head throb worse.

"Stay back, boy!" The doctor, her name being Meddy or something, hisses at me.

I can hardly see a thing, the thick black smoke now overwhelmingly strong. It only makes my breathing more difficult.

My flesh is raging with pain, the heat from the flames beginning to sink in and burn, regardless of how far away I am from the hospital.

Hot tears continue to stream down my burning cheeks, my throat feeling as if it's being slowly closed shut, no air able to enter my lungs.

"Mom, Rose!" I scream louder, this time sounding more desperate.

The image of the bomb replays over and over in my mind. The same bomb that blew up the hospital. The hospital containing Rose and my mother.

Meddy told me they're dead now and there's nothing we can do about it. I refuse to give up. I refuse to believe that they're gone.

Before I even have time to come up with a plan, I'm up on two wobbly feet and sprinting into the wall of smoke, nobody able to stop me.

"Come back! It's too dangerous!" I hear Meddy scream from behind me, her throat giving out mid-sentence.

I don't even care. I'm finding them. No matter what it takes.

(Peeta's POV.)

I can feel myself being dragged across the ground, a plastic material blocking me off from seeing my surroundings.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm being carried in a plastic bag, my back periodically hitting a sharp bump on the ground, the touch instantly shooting pain up my entire torso.

Who knows what they'll do if they realize I've woken up? I don't want to find out, my teeth digging deeper into my tongue with each bump in an attempt to keep quiet. It grows more difficult each time, the pain making me feel sick to my stomach.

I'm suddenly dropped to the ground carelessly, the sound of blaring sirens now pounding in my ears.

It's a fire alarm. Panicked screams and cries echo around me, my entire body beginning to shake violently in fear.

Please wake up. Wake up, Peeta. Wake up.

I can feel a forceful tug near my feet, the plastic bag soon slipping free of my body, my eyes instantly hit with a burning sensation at the sudden exposure to sunlight.

My hands instinctively draw up to my eyes and rub away the pain, my hands brushing up against the blood covering my forehead, the skin instantly turning a dark red.

"Peeta!" I hear an unfamiliar voice scream nearby, their tone coming across very desperate.

"He-help." I barely get out, my eyes rolling uncontrollably around my head, my neck feeling weaker as it continues to leave my head lobbing to the side.

"Please." I whisper faintly. It's hopeless.

As my eyes begin to adjust themselves, the woman who screamed my name comes into view, her meaty arms flailing about as she anxiously scans the area around her.

Definitely not familiar.

Before I can get up, a rough hand clamps down on the back of my neck, their thick fingers digging deep into the fragile skin as they carelessly drag me to my feet.

The pain is now unbearable.

"This look familiar?" The overweight man asks, his dark eyes glaring deviously into mine, a crooked grin painted across his face.

My head tilts slightly to the right. I watch as the red and orange flames whip violently back and forth, slowly consuming the entire building.

The place has absolutely no memories attatched to it. Why did the man bring me here?

I turn back to face him, my heavy head slowly tilting from side to side.

"Not at all."

"Excellent." He whispers to himself, his grip on my neck instantly loosening.

He swallows loudly, his curious eyes quickly studying me once more.

"My job is done then." He hisses, flashing me a broken smile.

I'm dropped to the ground with a thump, the impact sending a blazing pain up my entire body. The wind is instantly knocked out of me.

I roll around violently in a desperate attempt to regain my breath, my lungs feeling as if they've been set on fire.

The man laughs, bending down to my level, his hand slowly drawing an object from his pocket.

"I'm sorry this has to happen. I truly am. We probably would have become great buddies, you and I. But boss' orders come first, mister Mellark. I'm sure you understand."

My eyes open wide with fear as I realize what he took out of his pocket. The man presses the blade carefully on a thin layer of skin on my neck, his mouth twisting into a sarcastic frown.

"Things don't always end the way you want, I'm afraid."

(Finnius' POV.)

"Mom! Rose! Are you okay?" I scream as loud as I can, the tears streaming faster down my face, my body beginning to shake uncontrollably as my emotions continue to run wild.

My feet stomp loudly on the gravel as I run desperately through the shield of blackness, my breathing quickly transforming into short gasps for air.

"Mom!" I croak, my body quickly growing overheated.

I can feel the stitches on my head slowly opening, a thin line of blood now running down the back of my neck.

This makes finding them soon even more critical.

I push through the darkness, my lungs filling up with smoke quicker than expected.

Hoarse coughs force themselves out of my throat, a burning sensation now tearing through my chest.

I stop short in front of the first window I spot, my mind quickly exploding with ideas.

I do the first thing I think of, my hands immediately groping the gravel around me in search for a hard object.

My fingers quickly make contact with a solid rock. I grab it without question, smashing it blindly against the glass, the sound of it shattering immediately following.

I cautiously drag myself through the hole, the remaining glass fragments tearing through my clothes and skin as I force myself through.

Ignoring the pain, I wobble weakly through the room, the blazing flames now circling me. I'm stuck in a ring of fire, the smoke filling my lungs more quickly as time drags on.

I know I'll pass out any second now, but I can't stop. I have to find them.

I circle anxiously around the small space, a million blurred images taking over my train of thought.

I need to get over the fiery ring. But how?

Then I spot it. Without even second guessing it, I pull myself up onto the counter to the left of me, dragging my weak body up onto the top of it.

Now less exposed to the flames and smoke, I crawl with determination across the surface, stopping short once I reach the edge.

I have to jump to the next counter. I don't have time to over-think it. Before I know it, I'm blindly throwing myself over to the other counter, a nearby flame whipping against the edge of my arm.

I'm instantly sent into a screaming fit, the skin quickly raging a bright red.

I can't worry about the pain right now. My shaky legs hit the pavement with urgency, forcing their way out of the room and into the next, this one burning faster than the last.

My wild eyes move quickly across the room, watching as the hungry flame gulps down everything in it's path, leaving behind a blackened and destroyed mess of ruins.

I imagine how Rose and my mother would look if they truly did die of being burned. The thought instantly sends me doubling over and throwing up more blood.

More than anything, I want to live a long life. I don't want to die. I don't want my family to die.

I have to fight for all of us.

My eyes quickly lock onto a small hole in the wall. I throw myself over to it, my body instantly wiggling its way inside.

Hot air hits me from all angles, bright red burns immediately painting themselves across my entire body.

I clench my teeth to avoid screaming out in pain, dragging myself as fast as I can through the small space, stopping short once I reach the end.

Still grasping the rock from earlier, I smash it into the weak material the wall is made of, the impact instantly sending pieces of it in all directions.

The hole it created is too small. It takes a few more hits to create one large enough, so I don't waste any time escaping from it once it becomes possible.

The red and orange flame inches closer to me from behind, the thick black smoke blocking my vision once more. It's impossible to see any type of exit now.

This is hopeless. We're all going to die. It will be my fault at that.

I sink to my knees in disappointment, my body shaking uncontrollably as I sob to myself.

"I'm sorry, guys." I whisper hoarsely, my mouth quickly filling up with smoke.

That's when I hear it; a faint voice. It's distant, but close enough for me to hear.

I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I'm up on my feet and scrambling around the room before I have time to continue searching, my heart pounding faster and faster in my chest.

"Dad! I'm in here!" I scream desperately, a deep cough following.

My wobbly legs move slowly across the floor. The flame is nearly touching me now, the smoke overwhelming.

"DAD! PLEASE, HELP!" I plead, my voice giving out as the polluted air quickly takes my voice away.

My fingers grope around the walls desperately in search for an exit, but it's no use. Hot sparks sink into my flesh from all directions, a blazing pain beginning to rage inside me.

My hand finally grasps onto something circular and familiar. It's a door knob.

More sparks hit me, the flame centimeters away now. I use every ounce of strength left inside of me to tear the door free from the hinges, the sunlight from outdoors quickly burning at my eyes.

I throw myself outside and onto the grass, forcing myself to catch my breath and calm down.

In, out. In, out. Fresh air slowly enters my lungs, my torso raging with pain.

The blood on my neck has turned the back of my shirt a dark red, everything inside of me at it's weakest.

All I want to do is curl up in bed and sleep. Maybe even forever, if I could. Anything but this.

My eyes slowly drift shut, quickly snapping open again as I hear my father's voice once more.

My head spins anxiously in all directions. There he is.

I immediately begin jogging toward him, a hot sweat breaking out on my face.

I'm going to pass out. I have to keep going.

"Da-" I stop short, a gasp escaping my lips.

My father isn't alone. A large man is with him; my father sprawled out on the grass, the man holding him down as he holds a knife to his neck.

I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. I dive to the ground, now only feet away from them, my body hidden and protected as I duck behind a bush.

My eyes scan desperately for some sort of weapon, nothing coming into view. Then I spot it.

Rose's old bow, snapped in half, rests only a couple feet away from me.

I can use the arrow to save my father. My heart feels as though it's about to explode out of my chest, black dots beginning to litter my vision.

I snap awake, quietly dragging myself across the grass, my hands carefully grabbing hold of the arrow.

"I don't have a wife! I have no idea what you're talking about!" My father screams, his face completely flushed of color as the man continues to press the knife deeper into his neck.

"Well, that's because you no longer have memory, silly. It was the boss' idea. But I feel like killing you would be so much more... exciting." The large man whispers, a hearty chuckle following.

I cut his laughing short, my hand forcing the arrow through his chest with sloppy aim.

The man instantly collapses against my father's chest, a pool of blood turning his white shirt a bright red.

I immediately double over, my stomach emptying itself. I just murdered someone.

Those words replay in my mind over and over again.

(Peeta's POV.)

Hot blood runs down my chest, but it's not mine. I shove the man's large body off of me, quickly dragging myself to my feet.

My hands immediately claw at the area where his knife was, a thin cut producing a small amount of blood. Nothing compared to the rest of my body.

I turn to face the small boy, his sweat drenched hair preventing me from seeing his face.

Gasping for air, I lean down to his level, my eyes searching for his.

"You saved me." I whisper hoarsely, hot tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

The boy turns his head shyly, his lip trembling as he speaks in a soft whisper.

"I couldn't let you die, daddy. I couldn't."

This catches me off guard completely. My eyebrows furrow, a frown twitching at the corner of my lips.

"I'm not your father." I whisper gently, my fingers carefully wiping away his tears.

His body scoots back defensively, his face twisting into a look of horror and pain.

"W-what are you talking about, daddy? Yes you are." He whispers, a sob escaping his throat mid-sentence.

My head feels like it's going to explode any second now. I'm being overwhelmed with too many confusing things. This nightmare just feels way too real.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. How about we go-" I stop short as I spot something from the corner of my eye. Not just a something, but a someone. Katniss Everdeen.

I frown slightly. Ever since the Games, she's acted like we never kissed. Like we never showed an affection. It only makes my heart hurt worse.

The only problem is, she looks much older; her face slightly worn out, gray hairs freshly sprouting out of her head, all of it twisted back into her usual braid.

She's not alone. I watch intently as she sprints over to us, her body painted in blood and ash, a small girl passed out in her arms.

"PEETA!" She screams anxiously, her body giving out as she grows closer.

I feel a small body suddenly collapse across my legs. The boy has passed out on me, his blood immediately soaking my jeans.

My head snaps up again, Katniss now even closer.

She crawls across the ground in a desperate attempt to reach me, the small girl hanging loosely in Katniss' right arm.

"Peeta, there's a second bomb! We have to move now!" She screams, her voice breaking toward the end.

I scramble to her side, grasping hold of the small girl.

"GO!" Katniss screams, her cheeks quickly growing wet with tears.

Confused and overwhelmed, I grab the small boy with my free hand, tossing both of them over my shoulders as I begin sprinting farther away from the building.

I carefully set the bodies down, my wobbly legs instantly twisting around to face Katniss again.

"I'm coming!" I yell out to her, my body growing weaker by the second.

Now only feet away from her, my legs finally give out, my knees skidding across the gravel and into Katniss' side.

She yelps with pain, her arms quickly grasping hold of me.

"We have to move, now!" She hisses, extreme pain registering in her eyes.

Out of nowhere, the sound of a robotic voice speaking begins to pound in my ears, everything blurring around me as I grab hold of Katniss.

"Five seconds remaining. Four. Three. Two. One."

I leap across the gravel and into the grass, my arms holding onto Katniss for dear life.

Then the bomb blows, a red and orange light closing in on us.


	20. Chapter 20

(Katniss' POV.)

"She's not breathing!"

"Do something! She's losing oxygen fast!"

"Come on, help me!"

My eyes roll back in my head uncontrollably, everything inside of me growing numb. I suddenly feel weightless; an almost soothing feeling.

As I move my wrist only for a second, I know instantly that a tube has been pumping medicine into my veins. No wonder I feel so strangely happy.

The unfamiliar voices around me continue to grow louder.

"How's the Mellark boy?"

Peeta. They're talking about my Peeta.

"He's been unresponsive."

He's dead. I know he's dead. He died protecting us, and it's my fault. If there weren't so many drugs flowing through me right now, the doctors would have two serious problems to deal with.

"Where-" I struggle to say, my raw throat unable to utter the rest.

A sudden choking sensation overwhelms my body. I can't breathe.

It's as if the doctor himself has curled those meaty fingers around my throat, refusing to let me breathe.

I've been mistaken; those fingers truly are grasping onto my neck. What the hell is he doing?!

"St-" I hiss, not able to finish. The fingers clench tighter, giving me the strong impression that my throat could burst any second now.

With all the strength remaining in my body, I throw a fistful of rage into the stocky doctor's ugly face, his blood immediately splattering across my tattered clothing.

His black slits for eyes snap open wide. He spots his prey once again. I'm definitely in big trouble, now. That's when he pounced at me, claws at the ready.

(Peeta's POV.)

Screams echo all around me. It's impossible not to recognize them; I'd know Katniss' scream anywhere.

My swollen eyelids squeeze together tightly, my body struggling to hold back more tears. I've cried enough.

I can't help but look down at the burn marks that paint my entire torso; my skin now a black and red mess. The bomb nearly killed us all.

We cheated death. The Mellarks lived through the impossible. Together. I took the worst of the explosion, my entire body taking in a massive amount of heat. First and second degree burns cover me like hideous body paint.

I prop my head up slightly higher on my pillow, trying my best to make the stone-hard hospital bed a little bit more comfortable. It's not working.

"Dammit." I groan through clenched teeth, heaving in a painful sigh. It feels as if every rib in my body has been shattered.

Still, no physical pain could ever amount to the pain I feel knowing that Katniss is hurting. My heart aches just thinking about it; hearing her desperate screams for help. I feel sick to my stomach.

A tiny voice coming from the doorway clears my train of thought in a heartbeat.

"D-daddy?"

It's that boy again. The boy claiming to be my son.

Unable to produce words, I stare blankly into the boy's big blue eyes. He steps a little closer, tears beginning to roll down his bright red cheeks.

"I-I know you don't, um, remember me... but I wanted to tell you thank you for saving my life."

His words burn into me like a freshly lit fire, every inch of my body growing weak. The way he looks at me only makes it worse.

Images swirl around my brain like jumbled up puzzle pieces, nothing in the correct order. Nothing.

His small warm fingers are now wrapping cautiously around mine, the touch instantly filling me with a strange sensation.

I can feel his body vibrate through the tears as he struggles to speak.

"Please remember, daddy. I don't want you to forget all our good times. I love you, daddy. I know I've been a bad boy, but I don't want to lose you. Please, please try. I-"

He stops, a sudden jolt of emotions overwhelming him. His arms embrace me for dear-life, the boy's small body beginning to shake like a scared animal.

I press my forehead to his, pulling him tighter into my arms.

Without speaking, we hold onto each other for what feels like forever. Deep down in my heart, I know this boy. My son. The son that so closely resembles me in every way possible. The boy I wish I could remember. Why can't I remember?

(Katniss' POV.)

"PEETA! PEETA!" I scream. Over and over again, I scream the very same name. He never comes.

"Mrs. Mellark, please, stay still." The doctor whispers harshly, his face twisting into an ugly frown. It takes every bit of restraint inside of me to keep from punching it again.

Only, that never happened. The ugly doctor never choked me. The ugly doctor never got punched. It was all one big hallucination.

The drugs flowing through my veins have given me so many emotions and false images in such a short period of time; it's as if I'm in a terrible, terrible nightmare. Except, in this nightmare, there is no waking up to a peaceful reality. This is reality.

"Just let me see my husband." I snarl through clenched teeth, my words pouring out of my mouth like venom.

More than anything, I just want to see Peeta. Alive. Alive and okay.

Images of the blinding light surrounding us play over in my mind again. The bomb's explosion felt like it happened in slow motion; no sound, just light. A very bright and scary light.

It's as if I was staring death in the face and watching it take me away. Only, it didn't. Death spared me. I just hope Peeta and my children shared the same luck.

(Peeta's POV.)

Doctors swarm me like ants on fresh food; everybody and everything moving way too fast for my personal taste.

"Grab my tools!"

"We need cleaning supplies and burn medicine, fast!"

It's as if millions of foreign hands are desperately grabbing hold of me, all of them assigned a different task. I watch as the hands apply all sorts of medicines and ointments on to the harsh burns. The sight of the burnt flesh hasn't fully sunk in... until now.

Avoiding throwing up, I stare blindly at the tiled floor below me, my leg shaking violently. Nervous habit.

Occasional stabs and pinches nearly push me over the edge. I bite my tongue to the point of blood being drawn.

After what feels like hours of work, the doctors finally leave me at peace. White bandages cover me from head to toe. I resemble a mummy. The thought makes me smile, but not for long. Reality strikes me once again.

As I stare up blankly at the ceiling, I force myself into a state of puzzle solving again. The images are just as jumbled as before.

I can feel the physical strain on my brain as I push for answers, but that doesn't stop me. I need to know what happened. I need to know now.

(Katniss' POV.)

I'm dying. Heart beat slowing. Muscles relaxing. Numbness racing through my veins. Black dots splatter across my vision, my head unable to stay still against the doctor's rough grip.

"She's losing blood fast! Come on!" I hear a faded voice say, a fresh pair of hands latching onto my arms.

A rainbow of sounds hit me at once; urgent voices, beeps, stabs, and quick footsteps. My vision has transformed into a tornado of blurring colors and sounds, everything slowly dying away. Including me.

Only one of those voices knocks me into reality.

"Mommy! Please, sit still. The doctors need you to." Rose whispers, waves of tears streaming down her bright red cheeks. Her fingers lace around mine, us now only inches apart.

I can feel the tug of stitches weaving together the damaged flesh, the rub of foreign hands painting me in a thick burn ointment, and the bandages being blanketed over my blazing hot skin. None of that matters right now.

I stare directly into the beautiful eyes of my daughter, everything around me slowly blurring away. My free hand makes its way to her face, my shaky fingers moving carefully across the delicately placed bandages that cover it.

"They said I'd be okay." Rose whispers, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, her grip on my hand tightening. "Finn, too."

I nod, a grin breaking out from ear to ear as hot tears begin to flow down my cheeks. Rose swipes them with the back of her hand, now holding back her own.

Snip. Tug. Pull. I squeeze onto Rose's hand for what feels like dear life, the pain all hitting me at once.

"We're almost done! Come on, Katniss." I hear the doctor yell, his hands lacing up the ugly gashes with quick fingers.

Then it hits me. I can picture the defined jawline, slicked back blond hair, and deep blue eyes that would make anyone fall in love with him. Peeta, my husband, has no idea what's going on, his mind still stuck in that of his sixteen year old self just before his life changed forever.

Peeta is no stranger to memory loss. I can feel my shaky fingers curl into fists, my knuckles whitening in anger. Gale did this. I turn to Rose, my hands carefully latching onto her shoulders as our eyes become leveled.

"I need you to get something for me, sweetie. Can you do that?"

She nods quickly, her gentle eyes widening.

I nod back, the tears now streaming faster. "There's a box in my bedroom. It's full of special things, alright? I need you to bring it to me. Can you do that?"

Her frown twists into an easy smile, her fingers wiggling their way out of my hold.

She's gone in the blink of an eye, the sounds of the hospital returning in an explosion of beeps and anxious footsteps.

I force my eyes to seel shut, leaving me alone in a world of blackness and the silence of my own thoughts.

(Peeta's POV.)

I lay in silence for what feels like hours, the nightmare finally over. Images of strangers paint across my dreams, memories attatched to each one, but none make sense. Nobody I recognize.

A jolt of electricity is suddenly racing through my veins, my eyelids prying open instantly.

My vision a blur of random colors, I only barely spot the woman from the corner of my eye. She's sitting comfortably on a chair propped close to my bed, her body covered in layers and layers of thick bandages, her fingers laced in between mine as if we've done it a million times before.

I cautiously break free from her hold, a loud sound instantly escaping her throat.

"Peeta!" She whispers loudly, her arms immediately embracing me.

"Katniss..." I whisper in disbelief, my eyes eating up her appearance in a hunger for answers.

"You saved our lives." She replies softly, tears beginning to well up in those beautiful eyes I've always admired. Only now, they've aged.

My fingers carefully trace the small bags under them, then moving down to the wrinkles forming in her once flawless olive skin.

Katniss' hands move up to my face as well, only for a different reason. Her magnetic lips find mine easily, a rush of adreneline overwhelming me.

Her gentle hands run through my hair with passion, our lips unable to break apart. An amazing feeling washes over me, nothing else mattering anymore. This is the moment I've waited a very long time for. It was definitely worth the wait.

Our bodies grow closer with each passing second, her heart beating in sync with mine. In this moment, we are one.

Her lips suddenly release me, a look of nervousness suddenly painted across her face.

"You still don't remember anything, do you?" Katniss whispers lightly, her eyes darting down to the floor.

An aching pain washes over me, my head pulsing in confused anxiousness. I shake away the feeling, struggling to understand.

"I-" I begin to say, instantly choking on my words. She nods her head in what feels like slow motion, the tears now dripping carelessly onto her checkered hospital gown.

"I want you to do something for me." She continues, still unable to look me in the eye.

I nod quickly, my fingers carefully scooping her chin up to face me. Our gazes meet only momentarily, her instantly breaking away as she reaches down for something under her chair.

Katniss slides a worn down cardbox over to her feet, instantly grabbing hold of it and setting it into my hands.

"Try," she whispers, motioning for me to open the box.

With careful fingers, I slowly dig around the insides, latching on to the first object I feel.

I pull it out cautiously, my heart immediately aching at the sight of it. In my hands rests a photograph of Katniss and I on our wedding day, the edges bent and worn.

I'm dressed in a fitting white tuxedo with a red tie, my hair slicked back and parted down the left side. Katniss stands to my right, our fingers laced around each other's in unity. She's dressed in a beautiful white dress, stitched in such a unique fashion, I can almost name who made it. It's in the back of my mind, but I struggle to find it.

"Cinna," Katniss says carefully, her eyes now studying me for a reaction.

The name sounds so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time.

With anxious urgency, I set the photograph down and dig for the next object. My fingers hit something round and cold, quickly grabbing hold of it. Out comes a shiny pearl, the light shining down on it, further reflecting its beauty.

I grope the object with intense concentration, taking in the way it feels against my fingers. Memories slowly begin to pour in, my head pulsing faster as it pushes for more answers.

I look over at Katniss, her lips curling into a beautifuly crafted smile. I can't help but smile back.

"You gave me that in the Games." She whispers under the tears, her fingers tugging nervously at the end of her messy braid.

The words feel like a dagger against my skin, a sudden realization pouring over me. The Games. I was a tribute in the Hunger Games.

"We won."

The thoughts begin flowing off the tongue without my control, random pieces of the puzzle now forming a picture. A very bittersweet picture.

Setting the pearl in the hands of my wife, I grab at the next object my hands find first. I hold it up to the light, a gasp instantly escaping my lips.

"Mockingjay," I whisper, my fingers gently stroking the pin, admiring the beautiful design.

"This was your token!" I blurt out, my heart racing faster. The air feels like its been sucked out of me with the click of a button, my head growing as light as a balloon.

Before I even have the chance, Katniss hands me the next object, this one especially hitting me emotionally.

In my hand sits a photograph of two beautiful children; a girl, her dirty blond hair flowing in the wind as she runs. The boy, his hair a bit lighter, runs behind her on chubby legs, a cheerful smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Finnius and Rose." Katniss whispers in my ear, her fingers tracing along the edge of the bent photograph.

I feel the tears coming before they do, my cheeks growing hot as the salty drops hit the blanket wrapped tightly around my broken body.

As if on cue, a light knock on the door breaks the moment, the sound of a boy's voice following.

"Can we come in?"

Katniss slowly gets up on shaky feet, her bandaged hand twisting the door open to reveal Finnius and Rose. My children.

Without a second thought, I hold my arms open wide and invite them in. They're on me like an animal on its prey, their arms devouring my embrace. I hold onto them for what feels like forever, the tears flowing uncontrollably.

I kiss them both on the top of the head, my eyes taking it all in. The curve of his jaw, the messy blond hair, the arch of his eyebrows; he mirrors me almost perfectly.

The girl's hair has been thrown into a messy braid, her deep green eyes filling up with more tears as she continues to latch onto my hand.

"You remember me," Finnius whispers shyly, his lip beginning to quiver. I grip his hand tighter, nodding quickly.

"Daddy had an accident. I'm so sorry, Finn." I reply, kissing his forehead one last time.

Katniss makes her way over to the bed as well, scooping our children up in her arms. We all lay there for what feels like days, absorbing the love we've so desperately needed for a long time.


	21. Epilogue

(Katniss' POV.)

Tick tock. My tired eyes wander over to the ticking clock above my head, a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth.

The blazing orange flames of the fireplace continue to warm my skin, the light smoke it's giving off making my nose crinkle in delight.

My bony fingers continue to trace the photograph resting in my lap, the smiling faces bringing back bittersweet memories.

Finnius, his once blond hair now a dirty mix of brown, stands proudly next to his beautiful wife, his two year old daughter sitting happily on his shoulders, a wide smile painted across her chubby face.

Next to them stands Rose, only inches shorter, her curly blond hair tucked back in a messy bun as she latches onto her five year old son's hand. Her husband stands to her left, his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist.

A single tear rolls down my cheek, splashing down onto the face of Finnius. I wipe it away instantly, pressing my lips onto the picture gently, taking in the memory all over again.

A sudden hand on my shoulder relieves me, his lips easily finding mine. A buzzing sensation fills me up, and takes away all the pain. Peeta, clutching onto his wooden cane, makes his way over to the rocking chair propped directly next to mine.

His hand slides into mine, our fingers locking.

The smell of cheese buns overwhelms my senses, a light laugh escaping my lips.

"I see the baker's still got it, huh?" I ask teasingly, laughing harder.

Peeta turns to me, brushing a strand of gray hair out of his eyes, his mouth curving into a smile.

"I've always got it, sweetheart." He replies with a snort, his grip on my hand tightening.

I can't help but study him, an amazing feeling washing over me. We did the impossible together, and defied the ones nobody thought could be defied. Our children only know half the story, a new tale told to them each year.

Now both adults, they've heard plenty of stories about the Games. It took living in the moment to truly understand the horror of it all. My children will never truly know what it was like.

We've played the game of life for many years now, and nothing gets easier. Peeta Mellark is the reason I've made it as far as I have.

The sound of his voice suddenly breaks my train of thought, his hand signaling me to look out the window.

The frost covered pane reveals the black night now splattered in beautiful stars. Peeta pulls me closer, his lips pressing gently on my temple.

"The star-crossed lovers of District Twelve live." He whispers soothingly, pointing to the stars up ahead.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes, my head nodding in agreement. I notice the blazing fireplace once again, and am hit with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

No matter what games we play, Peeta and I have a relationship that can't be broken. We are the flame that never dies.

* * *

**I apologize for leaving for so long. I grew extremely busy, and completely abandoned something I started, which was wrong of me. I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading this. The reviews always make me smile, and I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
